Love, Hatred, Us
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: Ils pensaient se haïr jusqu'alors. Mais parfois certaines choses restent inexplicables, et inexpliquées. Pourtant le bien et le mal ne peuvent pas cohabiter et ils le comprendront à leurs dépends...RWDM
1. Questions sans réponses

Ma deuxième « longue » fic'.

Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas entièrement écrite, je vais voir ce que ça donne. Je n'aime pas réellement poster un seul bout d'histoire car on n'est jamais sur de la finir. Je verrais bien !

Le titre n'est pour l'instant que provisoire.

Voilà, sur ce, enjoy !

_**Love, Hatred, Us.**_

Ce jour là était un jour comme les autres.

Un réveil plutôt tardif, comme d'habitude le samedi matin. J'aimais profiter de l'heure supplémentaire de sommeil qu'accordait le week-end.

Un petit déjeuner prolongé, animé par Dean et Seamus surexcités d'apprendre que les Crécelles de Kenmare avaient gagnés leur dernier match contre les Pies de Montrose. Même si le plus surexcité des deux était sûrement Seamus, l'inconditionnel fan de cette équipe (qui à mon humble avis n'a rien d'extraordinaire comparé aux incroyables Canons de Chudley), et Dean suivait, plus par amitié que par réel intérêt.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione nous rappelle notre devoir de potions à rendre pour le lundi suivant.

Quatre vingt dix centimètres de parchemin sur les élixirs éternels. Sujet qui semblait l'enchanter.

« _Sûrement l'un des plus passionnants depuis le début de l'année. J'ai lu quelques livres dessus déjà et..._ »

Le reste m'a échappé. En tout cas, Harry et moi savions à ce moment là que le programme de la matinée n'allait définitivement pas se résumer à flâner dans le parc, comme nous l'avions prévu la veille, mais à étudier à la bibliothèque. Beaucoup moins réjouissant.

Sauf pour Hermione, bien entendu.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas la bibliothèque. Non, c'était plutôt sympa, hormis le fait qu'on ne puisse pas y parler trop fort, qu'il y fait sombre, que ça sent le vieux livre moisi, que la seule chose qu'on puisse y faire est étudier et qu'il n'y ait même pas, parmi ces millions de livres, une seule revue sur le Quidditch (récente j'entends, qui pourrait, par exemple, m'informer sur l'actuelle place de mes Canons au classement mondial).

Enfin, Harry et moi nous avions pris la bonne résolution de travailler sérieusement, pour moins avoir Hermione sur le dos qui déjà un an avant les ASPIC, révisait le programme de 7ème année, que nous n'avions pas encore fait.

Après le petit déjeuner, il n'y avait généralement personne. Sauf nous.

Des rires provenant du couloir nous atteignirent tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait sur la meilleure table où s'installer.

Je regardais Harry en biais et lui chuchotais :

- Au moins il y en a qui s'amuse.

Il eut un sourire discret avant de s'installer.

Nous y sommes restés plus de deux heures, pendant lesquelles nous avons recherchés des informations sur les élixirs éternels dans des tas de bouquins poussiéreux.

Le temps passait si lentement que je soupçonnais un mauvais plaisantin d'avoir lancé un sort de ralentissement à la vieille horloge de la bibliothèque.

Je faillis m'étouffer lorsqu'au bout de ce laps de temps interminable, Hermione remarqua d'un ton enjoué :

- Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on travaille sur un sujet intéressant n'est ce pas les garçons ?

J'ai évité de lui lancer un regard noir, parce qu'il m'arrive d'être diplomate (ça vous étonne ?), mais le cœur y était.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin midi, je crus que les gargouillements de mon ventre couvraient le bruit de la cloche annonçant le repas.

Impatient, je fourrai mes affaires sans ménagement dans mon sac. Après qu'Hermione eut rangé les siennes, car si elle m'avait vu jeté mes livres ainsi, j'aurais eu le droit à un de ses regard réprobateur...Ce que je voulais éviter.

Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais diplomate.

OoO

Le repas tant attendu fut à la hauteur de mes espérances, j'avais presque l'impression que le rôti était encore meilleur que d'habitude.

Rien ne pouvait ternir ma joie de manger. Sauf peut être Hermione :

- Cet après midi j'ai prévu de travailler le devoir de métamorphoses. Vous voulez aller à la bibliothèque ou rester dans la salle commune ?

Je relevais lentement la tête.

- « _Vous_ » ?

Elle ne parut pas comprendre.

- Oui, enfin nous, quoi !

Je crus que j'allais éclater de rire, mais je me contentai d'un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Hermione, si tu crois que nous allons travailler cet après midi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Nous avons déjà fait notre quota de travail ce matin !!! Et ce devoir est à rendre pour dans une semaine !

Elle me regarda d'un air scandalisé mais ne répondit rien. Un mauvais présage, d'après ma longue expérience. Harry le remarqua et décida de calmer le jeu.

- Le week-end c'est fait pour se reposer Hermy. Ron voulait juste dire, un peu maladroitement – il me lança un regard appuyé – que c'est préférable de reprendre des forces pour mieux travailler la semaine.

Il me donna un coup de coude. Je grognai donc :

- Ouai, c'est ça que j'voulais dire.

Elle nous regarda tour à tour d'un air suspicieux avant de déclarer dignement :

- Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien que vous êtes juste trop fainéants pour travailler à nouveau.

C'était un très mauvais début pour éviter une dispute, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais contre toute attente, elle se mit à sourire :

- Mais vous avez raison. Il est préférable de profiter de notre temps libre pour se distraire. Et si on faisait une partie de « Wizard Best Brain » ?

Le « Wizard Best Brain » était un jeu de société sorcier qu'Hermione avait récemment reçu de ses parents. Harry et moi d'abord plutôt enthousiasmés, avions vite déchantés lorsque l'on s'était rendu compte que ce jeu consistait à répondre à des questions ultra compliqués comme : qui a crée le sortilège de désillusion instantanée et à quelle date ?

Hermione répondait à tout alors Harry et moi avions fini par jouer aux échecs.

Bref, ce jeu était un supplice d'où le regard inquiet que j'échangeais avec Harry. Mais Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je blaguais, voyons. J'ai bien vu que vous étiez gênés la dernière fois de ne pas tout savoir.

De ne _RIEN_ savoir oui !

OoO

La salle commune était pleine, le temps ensoleillé de ce matin avait laissé place à de gros nuages noirs, ce qui ne tentait pas les élèves d'aller se promener dans le parc.

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner à la bibliothèque. _« Pour vérifier quelque chose, j'en ai pour deux minutes »,_ s'était elle excusée.

A la table où nous étions, il y avait aussi Dean qui dessinait et Seamus qui le regardait attentivement.

Puis Lavande arriva et Seamus s'éloigna avec elle, certainement vers un couloir sombre où se bécoter tranquillement sans se faire prendre par Rusard. Je remarquai Dean qui les regardait partir d'un mauvais œil.

Depuis que Seamus et Lavande était ensemble, Dean ne pouvait visiblement plus la supporter. Il ne le montrait pas devant son ami mais on le voyait lorsque celui-ci n'était pas là.

Je n'arrivai pas à donner d'explication à cette haine. Peut être était il simplement peiné d'être de moins en moins souvent avec Seamus.

Hum...à étudier.

Le regard de Dean croisa alors le mien, et je lui souris doucement pour lui témoigner ma sympathie.

Mais il se détourna et monta au dortoir, oubliant un de ces cahiers sur la table.

Je l'attrapai et ouvrit la première page. C'était un paysage, je reconnus le parc de l'école avec le lac et le petit arbre près de l'eau, à coté duquel on aimait s'allonger lorsque la chaleur revenait.

Il dessinait vraiment bien. Les trois pages suivantes étaient des portraits de personne que je ne connaissais pas. Je finis par tomber sur un portrait de Seamus, en train de lire. Puis un autre en train d'étudier...

Au fur et à mesure des pages, je vis Seamus qui dormait, qui mangeait, qui regardait le feu...

C'était curieux cette manie de dessiner Seamus dans chacune de ses actions !

J'allais continuer à feuilleter le cahier, mais Dean me l'arracha des mains. Une lueur défi dans les yeux. Puis il remonta à nouveau vers le dortoir.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce que je venais de voir.

Harry me sortit brusquement de mes pensées :

- Tiens, il est bizarre Dean.

J'hochai la tête.

- Au fait tu peux me passer ton devoir de potions de ce matin, je voudrais vérifier si on a pas mis les mêmes choses.

- Oui enfin si c'est le cas, c'est moi qu'il accusera d'avoir copié car toi il t'adore !

Je ne voulais pas mettre de l'amertume dans ma voix. Mais c'était venu tout seul. J'avais encore du mal à accepter d'être le laissé pour compte du cours de Slughorn.

Il soupira tandis que je cherchai mon devoir dans mon sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je finis par paniquer en constatant que je ne le retrouvais pas.

- Mince, je l'ai paumé.

- Il est peut être resté à la bibliothèque.

- Ah oui. Je vais voir. Tu restes ici ?

- Hum hum.

Je sortis en courant de la salle commune, bousculant au passage un première année minuscule. Sans m'excuser. Et je le confesse honteusement...enfin aussi quelle idée d'être aussi petit !

La pensée qu'on ait pu me voler mon devoir si difficilement rédigé me fit accélérer le pas.

Mais brusquement, Drago Malefoy surgit de nulle part. C'était bien ma veine. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et continuais mon chemin mais je l'entendis m'interpeller :

- Alors la belette, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

Après avoir maudit Merlin et Morgane une bonne centaine de fois, je me retournai, exagérant mon exaspération pour lui communiquer tout mon mépris.

- Tiens Malefoy, tu n'as pas tes deux gorilles pour te protéger aujourd'hui ?

J'attendais religieusement une réponse cinglante comme _« Et toi, je ne vois pas le balafré et la sang de bourbe, tu dois te sentir perdu sans tes pathétiques petits amis ! »_.

Mais rien ne vint. Il me regardait, le visage neutre. Je lui sortis cette – pathétique, j'en suis conscient- réplique d'un air goguenard :

- Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Je ne le vis pas s'approcher. En quelques secondes il était collé à moi, et je le sentis me susurrer à l'oreille :

- Non, justement. Je veux juste l'utiliser pour faire autre chose que parler.

Et sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes.

Dans le genre revirement de situation, on ne fait pas mieux. Je ne pensais pas à m'écarter. Simplement car, je dois le dire, c'était agréable. Il approfondit le baiser et sa langue vint caresser doucement la mienne tandis que lentement on se reculait jusqu'à ce que je sente le mur buter contre mon dos.

Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise. Elles étaient froides. Il souria contre ma bouche.

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau ne réagissait plus. J'étais en train d'embrasser un garçon et qui plus est Drago Malefoy. Sans explications, comme ça.

C'était le monde à l'envers, mais je ne pouvais me détacher de lui.

Ce qui me fit réagir, c'est lorsque je perçu sa main sur ma...enfin mon...

Bref, c'est à ce moment là que je le repoussais. Il sembla surpris. Ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres étaient légèrement luisantes.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

J'essayais de paraître menaçant et dégoûté, pour qu'il ne comprenne pas que ce baiser était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'avais expérimenté (enfin si les baisers de Lav-Lavomatic pouvait être considérée comme une expérience).

Mais ma tentative ne fut pas concluante, peut être à cause du fait que j'avais joué les prolongations au lieu de tout de suite le repousser, car toujours était il qu'il s'avança à nouveau vers moi, sans pour autant me coller. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :

- Mon problème, c'est que j'avais envie de faire ça depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait pas cet air moqueur, méprisant, celui de tous les jours, il avait l'air sincèrement perdu pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder, trop occupé à le haïr, avaient la couleur des nuages de pluie qui flottait au dessus du château. Il fit mine de m'effleurer les lèvres, et je me surpris à vouloir retrouver leur chaleur. Mais bien vite le Malefoy repris le dessus et il se recula, un sourire Serpentard sur les lèvres.

Lentement je le vis s'éloigner.

Pendant quelques minutes, je restais contre le mur, essayant de remettre ma machine cérébrale en route et de reprendre mon souffle. Puis je partis vers la salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas désemplie.

Harry me vit arriver :

- Bah dis donc, il t'en faut du temps pour aller à la bibliothèque !

- La bibliothèque ?

Je finis par réaliser :

- Oh mince.

Heureusement, Hermione arriva juste derrière moi et m'évita de redescendre en me tendant mon devoir.

- Tiens, tu l'avais oublié sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Je le donna directement à Harry qui, troublé par l'arrivée d'Hermione, n'avait pas pu me demander le comment du pourquoi. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser vers le dortoir prétextant une fatigue passagère.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je fus surpris de voir Dean recroquevillé sur son lit. A la minute où il m'entendit il se redressa et s'essuya les yeux, n'arrivant tout de même pas à cacher leur rougeur. Il me jeta un coup d'œil méchant, sur la défensive. Il avait sûrement peur que je me moque de lui.

Un peu gêné de l'avoir surpris ainsi, je me risquai :

- Tu...tu as pleuré ?

- Ouai et alors ?

Il essayait de prendre un ton arrogant, de défi.

En ce moment il semblait tellement différent du calme, du posé, du doux, de l'agréable Dean qu'il avait toujours été. Il était renfermé, sur la défensive, triste, agressif parfois. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Et alors rien.

- Bien, le sujet est clos.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attend Dean. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas si tu veux. Ca te soulagera...

Je sentais bien que ma voix était hésitante, mais je n'étais pas très bon dans ce genre de moment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Ron.

- On a toujours besoin d'un ami.

Contre toute attente il se mit à sourire.

- Tu es ridicule !

Un peu vexé, je bougonnai :

- Merci. J'essaye de t'aider et toi tu te fous de ma gueule.

Il se rapprocha, il semblait radouci.

- Non Ron, c'est très gentil. Excuse moi je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas m'aider c'est...trop compliqué. Je te remercie quand même.

Il sortit définitivement. Et moi je m'installai sur mon lit allongé, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Au moins, il avait l'air un peu plus ragaillardi. J'osais croire que mes "élans de compassion" l'avaient aidé.

Ca m'avait presque sorti de la tête le problème Malefoy. Je me posai à nouveau cette toute simple question « pourquoi ? » mais je n'y trouvais pas de réponse. Pas de plausible en tout cas.

Franchement, Malefoy me détestait, moi aussi je le détestais. On se méprisait, on s'insultait, c'était comme ça. Alors pourquoi ?

Pour se moquer de moi peut être ? Cela faisait partie d'un plan ?

Une raison plausible, mais je le pensais trop occupé par ses affaires de Mangemorts pour élaborer un plan pareil. Il avait grandi, et ses humiliations ne se limitaient maintenant qu'aux insultes. Quoique, je devais l'avouer, si je réfléchissais bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas véritablement insulté, à part la belette, il ne me disait plus rien.

Il s'en prenait toujours à Harry et à Hermione, mais à moi...non. C'était peut être un effet de mon imagination. Une mémoire déjà défaillante à mon age...

En vérité, ce qui me tracassait le plus dans tout ça c'était que sa langue dans ma bouche, son corps contre le mien, sa main sur ma...enfin mon...

Bref, tout ça, ça m'avait fait de l'effet.

C'était _ça_ le plus inquiétant.

**OoO**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review pour m'encourager ? Ou me décourager, ça dépend...

Léa:)


	2. Un baiser, et on change d'avis

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose entre Ron et Drago.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

OoO

Je fus surpris quelques heures plus tard en constatant que je m'étais endormi.

Bien entendu, j'avais rêvé de cet idiot de Malefoy. Il avait suffit d'un simple baiser pour que je me mette à rêver de lui...J'étais réellement influençable...

Je me levai d'un bond souple et sortit du dortoir.

Harry aurait tout de même pu me réveiller ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait...Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la salle commune et que je le voie en grande conversation avec ma sœur.

Il avait de la chance que ma tête soit déjà occupée par d'autres choses. Malefoy, par exemple.

- Ron, où étais tu passé ? Je te cherchais pour te dire que tu t'étais trompé dans ton devoir de Potions.

Je me retournai vers la propriétaire de cette voix (un peu trop stridente à mon goût).

Hermione. Etait ce possible d'être aussi agressive avec les gens lorsqu'ils viennent de se réveiller ?

- Moui, Hermione, tu n'as qu'à me le corriger, ça ira plus vite.

En entendant ma voix ensommeillée elle me jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas dormi ?

- Bah, si un peu.

Elle parut choquée :

- Mais tu ne fais que de dormir ! Tu aurais pu passer ton temps à faire quelque chose de plus utile !

Je me mis à rire pour l'arrêter.

- Hermione, arrête. N'imagine pas que si je n'avais pas dormi je me serais décidé à travailler, c'est très mauvais les faux espoirs. Bon viens, on va manger.

Elle ne dit rien et me suivit, l'air légèrement mécontente. J'attrapai Harry par le bras, interrompant un sourire complice avec ma petite sœur.

Je n'allais pas les laisser flirter impunément sous mes yeux quand même, j'avais ma fierté. Il me jeta un regard noir que je fis semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

On était en avance pour le repas, ce qu'Hermione me fit remarquer d'un air ironique :

- Je te signale que les heures du repas ne sont pas fixées par tes siestes. Enfin, installons nous quand même.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de les diriger vers la table des Serpentards pour voir si Malefoy était lui aussi en avance. Pure curiosité. De toute façon ce n'était pas le cas.

Lui arriva pile à l'heure.

Lorsque j'en étais à dévorer ma part de mille feuilles au praliné je relevais à nouveau la tête vers les Serpentards et je le vis me fixer.

Le regard neutre, pas un sourire, il se contentait de me regarder droit dans le yeux. Je pensais qu'en voyant que je l'avais surpris il se détournerait mais il n'en fit rien.

Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte à qui j'avais affaire. Drago Malefoy. Je pensais peut être qu'il allait pudiquement regarder ailleurs, ses joues rosissant sous l'effet de la gêne et de la timidité ? Non, il restait, la tête droite, l'œil fixe, la bouche où aucun sourire ne pointait, à me regarder.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas moi qui détourna le regard, même si j'étais gêné d'être dévisagé ainsi, ce fut lui. Il le fit naturellement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait interpellé et qu'il s'était reconcentré sur cette personne, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui était probablement arrivé.

Je retournai donc à mon assiette, à ma part de tarte aux pommes que j'avais pris en plus du mille feuilles.

J'étais troublé, je ne pouvais pas le cacher.

Le baiser, et puis après _ça_ ? C'était quoi la suite ? Une demande en mariage ??

Oui, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein délire, et en même temps... Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, ni de se moquer de moi.

Lui et ses gorilles sortirent de table en même temps que nous. C'était étonnant comme le hasard faisait mal les choses...

Inévitablement, il jeta un regard vers nous et esquissa une moue de mépris vers Harry et Hermione mais il ne croisa pas mon regard. En allant vers la direction de leur salle commune, il bouscula Harry. Sans aucun doute, il l'avait fait exprès.

J'entendis mon ami pester en me regardant :

- Quel con ce Malefoy !

Je ne répondis rien mais après quelques secondes je compris qu'il attendait certainement un écho. Je répétais donc d'un air indigné :

- Ouai, quel con !

Hermione, toujours diplomate et voulant éviter un clash, prit Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Elle lui chuchota avec sagesse :

- Il te provoque, ne joue pas son jeu.

Je les suivais tranquillement, laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

Avait ce été un délire de mon imagination cette fois ci ? Cette marque de mépris m'était elle aussi destiné, ou alors il ne m'avait pas regardé sciemment ?

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser. Et dire que sans ce baiser, je ne me serais même pas poser la question !

OoO

Les trois jours qui suivirent se passèrent normalement, aucun évènement sortant de l'ordinaire ne se produirent, comme une « fixation » de Malefoy, ou un baiser torride dans un couloir.

Rien. Et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ça me dérangeait qu'il ne se passe rien ou pas.

Je profitais de ces quelques jours pour l'observer, en essayant d'être objectif.

Arrêter d'être Ron Weasley qui a depuis sa naissance des prédispositions à le haïr, mais un élève « normal », sans préjugés, ni idées préconçues. Une tache difficile. Mais essentielle. Et puis pour une fois que j'essayais de comprendre un truc...

Pendant ces quelques jours j'appris que Drago Malefoy était froid, arrogant, méprisant, sûr de lui...Bref que des choses que je savais déjà.

J'appris aussi que malgré sa cour de Serpentards autour de lui, il était très solitaire et surtout, je compris qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il semblait ne ressentir que du mépris envers chaque personne. La seule personne qui pouvait se vanter d'être estimée par lui était Blaise Zabini. Et encore...

Cette solitude qui pourtant paraissait volontaire, me faisait de la peine. Il semblait penser que c'était sa force, mais je n'en étais pas si sur... Je trouvais triste de n'aimer personne, de ne pas avoir de vrais amis.

Voilà que maintenant j'en venais à plaindre Malefoy. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Une autre chose était étonnante ; j'avais fini par m'avouer qu'il était beau.

Pour la moitié des filles de Poudlard ce n'était pas l'exploit du siècle, mais pour moi, Ronald Weasley premier du nom, ça l'était.

Il était gracieux et sans vouloir lui donner raison, il avait cette attitude qui le rendait naturellement supérieur aux autres.

Son visage était parfait, ce qui en était presque dérangeant. Il avait cette peau pâle, presque blanche, lumineuse, qui me rappelait la couleur de la pulpe de pêche et des yeux, comme je l'avais vu quelques jours auparavant, de la même couleur que les nuages remplis de pluie, de ce gris foncé, tirant sur le bleu...

Oui, il était objectivement très beau. Mais avant je le détestais trop pour le concéder.

Maintenant c'était différent.

Après ces quelques jours d'observation je compris que le baiser échangé avec lui avait totalement faussé mon jugement, ou en tout cas, l'avait changé.

J'avais fait table rase du passé, je m'intéressais à lui, j'essayais de découvrir autre chose, une preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il voulait le faire croire. Pourtant, je n'avais rien trouvé de tout cela, il montrait vraiment ce qu'il était, enfin une partie.

Et finalement, je savais que cette arrogance, ce dédain tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Drago Malefoy, je pourrais l'accepter.

Ainsi que sa solitude et sa haine du monde entier qui me peinaient et m'émouvaient en même temps.

Tout ça, je pouvais l'accepter.

Voilà ce que je conclus, le mardi soir, trois jours après l'épisode du baiser, tout en mangeant. Je le regardais déguster ces pommes de terres avec délicatesse, il se tenait droit, se détachant des autres abrutis de Serpentard, comme dans un autre monde.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, et quand il constata que je le regardais, perdu dans mes pensées, il se mit à sourire légèrement. Je n'osai pas y répondre car je compris qu'il souriait simplement car il était conscient que pour moi tout avait changé, dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne sais pas quel avait été son plan, mais ce qui était sur maintenant, c'est que je ne le détestais plus, je ne pouvais plus le haïr. Je ne l'aimais pas non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer, même pas pour amitié, mais je l'acceptais tel qu'il était. Et c'était un grand pas pour moi.

Je détournai le regard après quelques secondes pour me reporter sur ma cote de porc.

A nouveau, il se leva en même temps que nous après le repas. Mais sans ses deux gardes du corps sans cervelles, trop occupés à finir les assiettes de leurs voisins pour le suivrent.

Et cette fois ci, c'est moi qu'il bouscula. Je sentis sa main glisser dans la mienne et lorsqu'il la retira, il y laissa un minuscule morceau de parchemin.

Je laissais mon point fermé pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Harry le regardait partir, comme enragé.

- Je vais aller lui régler son compte à cet espèce de...

- NON !

Il me regarda, surpris.

- Quoi ?

J'eus peur de rougir, ou de bafouiller, mais maître de moi je lui dis d'un air sage et diplomate :

- Ca ne sert à rien, je m'en fous Harry. Laisse le nous bousculer si ça lui chante.

Cette fois ci ce fut Hermione qui me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Je haussais les épaules, et me dirigeai vers la salle commune, impatient de lire ce bout de papier.

A peine j'eus posé un pied dans la salle que Seamus m'appela :

- RON !!

Je soupirais, énervé de ne pas pouvoir aller directement dans le dortoir. De mauvaise grâce j'allais vers lui. Il jouait aux échecs avec Dean.

- Est-ce que cette manœuvre là est autorisée ?

Il me montra sa tactique. Elle consistait à ordonner à son cavalier de détruire tous les pions qu'il voyait. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder.

- Et tu te poses vraiment la question ?

Dean soupira :

- Je le savais bien...

Je pus enfin monter dans le dortoir, ignorant les protestations de Seamus. Je m'assis confortablement sur mon lit et dépliait le morceau de parchemin.

Entre le moment où je l'avais reçu et celui ou je l'ouvris j'avais imaginé des tas de contenu : « _Alors idiot, tu te laisses manipuler ?_ » ou « _T'as vraiment cru que j'avais eu envie de t'embrasser ? _». Ce genre de truc, même si ce que j'avais imaginé étaient encore assez gentil. Mais rien ne me prépara à ... :

- Un rendez vous ??

**OoO**

Et voilà, la suite pour bientôt !


	3. Rendez vous

Assez bientôt bientôt pour toi kit-a-ronron-cat ? ;)

Bonne lecture !

**OoO**

Sur ce ridicule morceau de papier, une grande écriture s'étalait. Aristocratique, fine, de quoi me faire rougir de mes grabouillis désordonnés.

« _Ce soir, 22h, près de l'escalier nord du 3__ème__ étage_ ».

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de stresser, trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pour laisser de la place au stress.

La première : devais je y aller ?

La deuxième : qu'allait il me dire ?

La troisième : et moi, qu'allais je lui dire ?

La réponse aux trois questions était la même : je ne savais pas.

Pas mal de choses étaient bizarres en ce moment avec Malefoy, mais de là à me donner un rendez vous !

A nouveau je repensais à l'hypothèse d'un plan foireux ayant pour seul but de me ridiculiser.

Ou pire. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'il était l'un des nombreux Serpentards que Harry soupçonnait d'être un Mangemorts.

Pourtant malgré ça, ma curiosité me poussait à y aller. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Ainsi, je fis semblant de me coucher à 21h30, en même temps que Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Mais une demi heure après je me levais, habillé, et je sortis silencieusement du dortoir, puis de la salle commune. Un peu inquiet à l'idée de me faire pincer par Rusard je me dépêchai de me diriger vers le lieu du rendez vous.

Il était déjà là, adossé à une statue, il regardait ailleurs. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver, si bien que lorsqu'il me vit il sursauta légèrement.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Un peu gêné, je lui tendis la main pour qu'il se relève. Après un instant d'hésitation il la prit et enfin debout, il s'épousseta. Il prit plusieurs minutes pour enlever des grains de poussières que seul lui voyait. Je commençais à m'impatienter devant son petit manège.

Il m'avait fait venir ici pour attendre ou quoi ?

Je décidai d'attaquer, mais quand il vit que j'allais ouvrir la bouche il me devança :

- Ne me demandes pas pourquoi.

- Ne me demandes pas pourquoi quoi ?

- Bah pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Parce que tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non..., enfin si...

Il paraissait embarrassé -ça devait être une première- et ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression pendant quelques secondes de ne pas parler au véritable Drago Malefoy, qui ne connaissait ni la gêne, ni l'hésitation.

Mais je le reconnus bien après ma question :

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Il releva la tête un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Dans le genre coopératif on ne fait pas mieux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Non, comme ça. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi.

Si il croyait que j'allais prendre « parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie », ou un truc comme ça pour une explication, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Je te demande la véritable raison moi.

Il me regarda d'un air excédé.

- C'était ça la véritable raison. Il t'est impossible de concevoir que j'ai pu t'embrasser car j'en avais envie ?

- Non, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais pu, mais là il s'agit de moi.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Mais tu me détestes depuis la première année ! Je suis sur qu'il y a autre chose.

Il se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour conséquence de m'énerver. J'étais très sérieux et lui se moquait de moi.

- Tu es parano Weasley. Tu crois peut être que t'embrasser et une tactique pour atteindre Potter, ou un truc comme ça ?! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire !? Non, si je l'ai fait, et même si ça m'a coûté de te le dire c'est que j'en avais vraiment envie.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Il s'énerva.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu es buté !

Je me redressai fièrement, il avait enfin remarqué que je n'étais pas le genre de gars à gober tout ce qu'on lui racontait. Il poursuivit, un peu calmé :

- Tu veux savoir la vraie raison ?

J'acquiesçai, ravi d'avoir réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il attendit quelques instants avant de parler. Plus aucun signe d'énervement dans sa voix, elle était plus basse, mais il me regardait toujours intensément dans les yeux.

- Tu m'obsèdes.

Je fronçai les sourcils et attendis la suite.

- Tu es tout le temps là. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose et je déteste ça. Alors j'ai pensé que si je t'embrassais tout rentrerait dans l'ordre - ça marche toujours. Mais là...ça n'a rien changé, c'est encore pire...

Un éclair de détresse dans son regard et je sus qu'il ne mentait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui m'étonnait le plus : que je sois le centre de ses pensées ou qu'il me l'ait avoué.

- Mais c'est pas de l'amour. Ne crois pas que je suis amoureux de toi, pas du tout, c'est...physique, ajouta il, sur la défensive, ayant apparemment retrouvé son self control.

Pendant quelques minutes il ne me quitta pas des yeux puis d'une voix avide il souffla :

- Embrasse moi.

Et moi, comme un con, je m'avançais vers lui et j'obéis. Parce que j'en avais envie. Irrésistiblement. Il attrapa mes lèvres et enfonça ses mains dans mes cheveux, se collant à moi.

Je savais que je ne devais pas l'embrasser, même si il ne faisait plus preuve de malveillance à mon égard – et pour cause –, il était cruel avec Harry et Hermione, et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, il avait des tas de défauts et son père était connu pour être un Mangemort, ce qu'il allait sûrement devenir, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

Mais aucunes de ses raisons ne me décidaient à me détacher de lui et de ses lèvres qui embrassaient si bien.

Il avait raison, c'était physique.

OoO

Nous nous étions quittés quelques minutes après, je m'étais doucement glissé dans mon lit, essayant de ne réveiller personne.

J'étais crevé, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Peut être car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer demain. Je craignais un peu sa réaction.

Il allait sûrement m'ignorer pour sauver les apparences devant les autres, et puis me prendre à part dans un couloir pour m'embrasser sauvagement contre le mur. Ou alors il sera rassasié et ne fera plus rien. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce cas de figure.

C'était tellement bizarre, je ne ressentais rien pour lui, ni haine, ni amour, et pourtant je l'avais embrassé comme si ma vie ne dépendait, comme si c'était un besoin, et l'idée de ne pas pouvoir recommencer m'effrayait au plus haut point.

Je m'étais laissé avoir comme un idiot, et une intuition me soufflait que ça n'allait pas se terminer de sitôt.

Eh merde.

**OoO**

C'est fini pour le troisième chapitre (un peu petit peut être ? jolie allitération, non ?).

En espérant que vous avez aimé.

La suite pour bientôt bientôt. (ou bientôt...bientôt, je ne sais pas)


	4. Le temps des découvertes

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais en vérité j'avais mes trois semaines de vacances, et tout le monde sait qu'en vacances on ne travaille pas.

Alors excusez-moi.

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture ;).

Merci pour vos reviews.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Mais avec ma discrétion légendaire, Hermione finit par me remarquer.

- Tu attends qui là ?

Je pris mon air le plus innocent.

- Moi ? Personne.

Je retournais à mon assiette, mais pour une fois, toute mon attention n'était pas sur la nourriture. Lorsque je relevai la tête, il était en face de moi. En train de tranquillement se servir du porridge.

Pas un seul regard vers moi. Durant tout le petit déjeuner, il m'ignora.

Il fit de même pour le reste de la journée. Je passais pourtant bien devant lui quand j'en avais l'occasion, mais pas une réaction. Même pas d'insultes envers Harry et Hermione.

Ainsi il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il ne m'avait pas dévoré les lèvres la veille.

Pour lui ça n'avait certainement été qu'un jeu. Une distraction. Avec cet idiot de Ronald Weasley qui décidément gobait vraiment tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Il devait bien rire en y repensant.

Il jouait vraiment bien la comédie, il avait l'air si sincère hier.

Mais pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il s'était apparemment foutu de moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le détester. Et le pire je crois, c'est que j'étais triste de m'être fait avoir. Triste car pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais senti intéressant. Désiré.

Savoir que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge était plus que je ne pouvais endurer.

Au diner, j'avais presque l'appétit coupé à cause de ça. Je dis bien presque.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne le remarquèrent. Et heureusement, je ne me voyais pas leur expliquer le problème.

Le dessert terminé, ils se levèrent.

Voyant que je ne me levais pas Harry s'impatienta :

- Tu viens Ron ??

- Non, allez-y je vous rejoins.

Devant son air interrogateur, je me justifiai :

- Je vais reprendre de la tarte à la crème.

- Bah on peut rester si tu veux.

- C'est bon, je suis assez grand pour rester deux minutes sans vous.

Ils partirent non sans un dernier sourire amical. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir tenu rigueur de mon ton un peu agacé. Tant mieux.

J'avais surtout besoin d'être seul. Réfléchir un moment sans avoir à me justifier sur ce à quoi je pensais.

OoO

Après une part de tarte à la crème et deux minis fondants au chocolat, je me levai. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à notre table.

Arrivé dans le couloir, une main s'agrippa à mon poignet.

Je me retournai, m'attendant à tout sauf à voir Drago, un léger sourire accroché à ses fines lèvres.

Il dut remarquer ma surprise car il me murmura :

- Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ?

Avant de m'embrasser d'une façon étrangement douce. Encore plus abasourdi, je me reculai pour lui dire :

- Oui...Je pensais que...

Soudain, je me sentis trop bête pour finir ma phrase.

Bien sur, j'avais tout de suite imaginé le pire, mais je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas me faire de grands sourires en public.

Je me laissais aller à un sourire. Minuscule, assez pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Non, rien, c'était idiot.

- Ah oui ?

J'acquiesçai. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne me quitta pas des yeux. Puis, enfin, il scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, plus sauvagement cependant. D'un œil, je vérifiai bien s'il n'y avait personne et je m'abandonnai à son baiser.

OoO

Pendant plus d'un mois, notre « relation » ne se résumait qu'à ça.

Des baisers enflammés dans des couloirs de préférence obscurs.

Presque aucunes paroles échangées.

Quelques sourires, rares et ne se constituant que d'un léger retroussement de commissures.

Je savais que ça clochait. C'était malsain. Nous faisions que nous embrasser. Il m'appelait Weasley, je l'appelais Malefoy.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient nos échanges.

Et même si l'embrasser était agréable –très agréable-, j'étais gêné par ça. Nous n'étions pas intimes, nous étions comme deux inconnus qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser.

Deux garçons qui s'attiraient irrésistiblement mais qui ne connaissaient rien de l'autre, à part ses lèvres et sa bouche.

Pourtant, tout ça, tout ce désir, ce n'était qu'une histoire de nerophomes ou autre truc scientifiques moldus (il m'arrive effectivement d'écouter Hermione...parfois). Extraordinaire comme on pouvait être totalement dépassé par quelques substances chimiques aux noms imprononçables.

Enfin, ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était de sentir que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

J'étais totalement, inconditionnellement et assurément accro.

C'était ca mon problème.

OoO

En vérité le problème s'aggrava un samedi, près d'un mois et demi après notre « premier baiser ». Nous avions comme d'habitude convenu un rendez vous après le diner. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver des prétextes pour fausser compagnie à Harry et Hermione, surtout que je me savais très mauvais menteur. Ils semblaient s'être habitués à mon « _j'y vais _» hâtivement lancé et ils avaient eu depuis lors la délicatesse de ne pas me demander où.

Ce jour là donc, je sortis de table tout à fait normalement adressant un dernier sourire à mes amis. Tandis que je franchissais la porte de la Grande Salle une main s'accrocha à mon épaule. Surpris que Drago prenne un si gros risque de dévoiler notre intimité devant tout Poudlard, je me retournais lentement. Mais ce n'était pas Drago. C'était Harry. Un air satisfait sur le visage.

- J'ai trouvé !

Mais de quoi il me parlait là ?

Enervé qu'il me retarde pour mon rendez vous, je lui demandai – certainement avec un peu trop d'exaspération – de quoi il voulait parler.

- J'ai deviné où tu vas chaque soir.

Je me figeai, seulement conscient des battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

- Que...quoi ? T-tu as trouvé quoi ? Mais comment, je n'ai pas...enfin, tu n'es pas fâché ?

Mon flot désordonné de paroles parut l'étonner.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'a un peu peiné que tu ne me le dises pas. C'est vrai, qu'Hermione ne le sache pas, OK. Mais moi ? Ton meilleur ami ! J'aurais pensé que si tu avais une petite amie, tu m'en ferais profiter.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, éberlué :

- Une petite amie ??

A nouveau la surprise.

- Bah oui. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu allais voir une fille tout les soirs.

Je sentis chacun de mes nerfs se relâcher. Je décidais de confirmer sa « découverte » en prenant un faux air contrit.

- Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit Harry. Mais le problème c'est que ni elle ni moi ne voulons que cela se sache...

Je sentis qu'il allait m'interrompre, je le devançais donc.

- ...c'est pourquoi je ne te révélerais pas son identité. Comme je sais que ce n'est pas facile de ne pas savoir, j'ai préféré ne rien te dire.

- Oh. Bien. Mais euh...ca se passe bien ?

- Oui, ca se passe très bien. Enfin, elle a des réactions un peu curieuses mais...ça va.

Pour une fois depuis le début de notre conversation, je ne mentais pas.

- Ok, super. Compte sur moi pour te couvrir auprès d'Hermione.

- Merci Harry.

Amicalement je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule. Il me sourit avant de repartir à notre table. En me dirigeant cette fois ci définitivement vers notre lieu de rendez vous, avec malheureusement quelques minutes de retard, je me rendis compte que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui confier quelques trucs sur ma _petite amie_.

Finalement c'était une bonne chose.

Ce qui en était une moins bonne c'était Drago, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, l'air très inquiet.

Lorsqu'il me vit il me sauta dessus.

- RON !

Mes explications pour mon léger retard se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Même sa colère – il ne supportait pas le retard - ne m'atteignit pas.

Estomaqué je le coupais en murmurant :

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

Comme je le coupai en plein spitch qu'il débitait d'une voix irritée il sembla perdu :

- Euh...oui, oui.

Il se gratta la tempe d'un air distrait puis sembla se rendre compte. Il releva les yeux vers moi, un peu gêné de s'être dévoilé.

Car j'avais fini par comprendre que m'appeler par mon nom de famille était une façon de prendre de la distance, de nous renvoyer à ce que nous étions. Des inconnus. Il me faisait comprendre que son intérêt ne se limitait qu'à la façon dont je l'embrassais.

Et là, il venait de me montrer que peut être, il était plus impliqué qu'il ne voulait me le faire croire. Un instant de déconcentration qu'il l'avait trahi. Il le savait. Il voyait bien que je saisissais l'ampleur de son geste, qui semblait si insignifiant mais qui en vérité voulait tout dire pour moi.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage tandis que je sens la joie gonfler mon cœur.

C'était ridicule. Et je n'imaginais pas le regard moqueur de Drago s'il le savait.

Heureusement il n'avait pas – à ma connaissance – le pouvoir de Légilimancie. Mais pour l'instant il essayait de reprendre contenance par ce qu'il considérait surement comme une bavure. Car s'il n'aimait pas les retards, il détestait encore plus se laisser dépasser par ses « émotions ».

Il ne fallait tout de même pas que je me réjouisse trop vite.

Je m'avançai donc vers lui et lui posai pas main sur la joue avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Désolé _Drago_, Harry m'a retardé. Il a soupçonné quelque chose.

Son prénom laissait une certaine saveur dans ma bouche. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en délecter car il releva la tête d'un air inquiet.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

Retenant un rire, je poursuivis :

- Il a deviné que j'avais une petite amie.

Piqué au vif, Drago se décolla.

- Je ne te permets pas.

Ayant fini par connaître son caractère susceptible – l'une des seules choses que nous avions en commun – je me dépêchais de lui préciser que je blaguais. Il ne parut pas convaincu mais se rapprocha néanmoins. Je lui expliquais donc ce que croyait avoir compris Harry. Il eut inévitablement un sourire ouvertement moqueur lorsque je lui racontai la conviction de mon ami lors de sa révélation.

Puis il eut un silence pendant lequel il me dévisagea attentivement. Il semblait sur le point de me dire quelque chose de délicat.

- Tu sais...Il y a très peu de gens que j'appelle par leurs prénoms...

Je le coupai.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Ouai, mais tu dois croire que ca veut tout dire. C'est faux. J'ai juste décidé qu'il était préférable qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms étant donné qu'on...

A nouveau je me retins de sourire. Il était en train de me dire qu'il avait tout prévu...Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Mais comme je voulais éviter l'incident diplomatique, j'hochai la tête d'un air sérieux et je lui dis :

- Bien sur, tu as eu raison.

J'avais alors compris deux choses : il avait une foutue manie de toujours vouloir prouver qu'il était en toutes circonstances maitre de lui pour que l'on ne soupçonne pas une once de sentiment chez lui et à cette minute là, ce que je ressentais pour lui n'avais plus rien avoir avec une quelconque réaction chimique. Je sentais qu'autre chose se manifestait, de plus fort, de plus concret. De plus dangereux.

J'eus la désagréable impression que si je m'aventurais là dedans, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'en ressortir.

Mais j'étais un Gryffondor n'est ce pas ?

Deux pas en avant et la distance entre nos lèvres n'étaient qu'une question de décimètres. Je lui chuchotai :

- Tu n'es pas un facile toi.

Il fixa ses yeux dans les miens. Une lueur de défi trembla au milieu du gris-pluie.

- Oui. Mais tu le savais.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure presque inaudible.

- Ouai.

Je chassai l'espace entre nous et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de baisers enflammés après...J'imagine que ça ne vous intéresse pas...N'est ce pas ?

**OoO**

Et voilà, à bientôt j'espère.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Prend ma main

Un chapitre plus long cette fois ci.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**OoO**

Dans chaque évolution, il y a plusieurs stades, plus caps. Plus ou moins difficile à franchir. Je retrouvais tout ça dans ma relation avec Drago.

Le premier avait été de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Cela paraissait tout à fait ridicule pour tout le monde, mais pour nous...c'était autre chose.

Fait inattendu c'était Drago lui-même qui avait décidé de passer ce cap, à son insu c'est un fait, mais maintenant nos rapports me semblaient un peu plus normaux.

Si on pouvait dire...Car même après deux mois et demi (déjà !) il n'y avait aucune vraie tendresse dans nos échanges. Elle était très rare et venait souvent de moi. Je savais dès le début que Drago n'était pas un cœur tendre et nos baisers passionnés m'avaient jusqu'alors suffit. Mais maintenant, je sentais que je me ramollissais. J'avais souvent envie de le voir (pour ne pas dire tout le temps), de le toucher, de le sentir contre moi, de le serrer dans mes bras...

J'avais un peu honte de penser ça, ça faisait tellement guimauve, tellement anti-Drago.

Mais c'était un fait. Plusieurs fois déjà j'avais rassemblé mon courage pour lui prendre la main. Commencer par quelque chose de tout simple, introduire petit à petit mon désir de tendresse, distiller _mon_ envie de douceur pour que cela devienne _son_ envie de douceur...J'avais donc choisi de lui prendre la main.

Pourtant à chaque fois que j'essayais de glisser ma main dans la sienne, il se dégageait, sans rien dire. Il avait bien compris ce que je lui demandais, mais il l'ignorait.

Peut être était ce la raison pour laquelle il espaçait nos rendez vous. Comme ça lorsqu'on se voyait on ne faisait que s'embrasser pour rattraper notre retard et le « problème de la main » était totalement chassé de mon cerveau.

Les vacances de Noel approchaient. Je le fêtais au Terrier avec Harry. Chaque année je me faisais une joie de partir, mais cette année ma joie était ternie par la peur du manque de Drago.

Je n'osai pas lui en parler car il était sur que j'allais passer pour encore plus ridicule à ses yeux.

Ainsi, comme il n'évoqua pas lui-même les vacances, je ne dit rien, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître pendant notre dernier rendez vous. Ne tentant même pas d'attraper sa main car il valait mieux éviter une de ses prises de distance soudaine.

J'avais juste besoin de me soûler de Drago et de ses lèvres pour en avoir assez lors des deux semaines à venir.

Deux semaines. Quinze jours. Trois cent soixante heures. Vingt et un mille six cents minutes. Un million deux cents quatre vingt seize mille secondes.

Rien que d'y penser chaque cellule de mon corps le réclamait. Je me maudissais d'y attacher autant d'importance alors que lui s'en fichait comme de son premier Gallion. Lui ne semblait même pas être au courant de ses vacances de Noel.

C'est ce que je croyais. Pourtant à la fin de notre dernier rendez vous, alors que nous allions nous quitter, il me souffla un « _Attends ! _».

Je me retournai donc, et le vis sortir de sa cape un paquet rectangulaire moyennement épais. Je compris que c'était mon cadeau de Noel. Très surpris qu'il y ait pensé, je le laissais me le glisser dans les mains.

- N'essaye pas de l'ouvrir maintenant, il y a une protection spéciale pour éviter tout accès de curiosité avant l'heure.

- Tu as pensé à tout...

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je sortis alors le cadeau que je lui avais acheté lors de notre première sortie au Pré-au-Lard, quelques jours auparavant. Je lui tendis maladroitement.

- Moi il n'y a pas de protection. Alors, je te fais confiance.

- Hum, hum. Ca veut dire que je peux l'ouvrir tout de suite ?

- Euh, oui.

Mais il n'en fit rien, le fourrant dans sa poche de cape. J'en fus soulagé, j'avais peur de voir son air déçu lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait. Et j'étais très gêné lorsqu'on ouvrait les cadeaux que j'offrais devant moi. Je lui avais acheté une plume. Pas une vulgaire plume rabougrie. Une très belle avec des reflets verts et le bout en argent ciselé. Dès que je l'avais vu j'avais pensé à lui. C'était les couleurs des Serpentards, et elle était aussi élégante que son écriture.

La moitié de mes économies y était passée ce qui restreignait le budget pour Harry et Hermione. Pourtant je ne regrettais pas, j'étais sûr de moi. Mais maintenant toute assurance m'avait quitté.

Et s'il trouvait ça nul comme cadeau ? Il avait surement déjà assez de très belles plumes...

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par le contact de nos lèvres. Avant de s'éloigner il me souffla un « _bonnes vacances_ ».

Je lui répondis mais il était trop loin pour l'entendre.

OoO

Le lendemain, je l'aperçus monter dans le train. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant un millième de secondes. Après un soupir, je me forçais à monter les deux marches qui me permettaient d'entrer dans la machine rutilante.

Hermione trouva un compartiment vide où je m'affalai sans retenue. J'étais crevé. Le sommeil avait eu du mal à venir la nuit précédente, mes pensées encombrées de Drago et de ses réactions bizarres m'avaient laissé éveillé pendant un bout de temps.

Alors que la moitié du trajet était derrière nous, Harry et moi sortîmes nos cadeaux pour Hermione et elle fit de même.

Cette année, elle ne passait pas Noel avec nous mais avec ses parents. Elle retournait en France pour faire du ski.

Mon cadeau était un livre – je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire travailler mon imagination cette année -, je m'étais laissé conseillé par un libraire qui m'avait assurée que « _La Magie à travers les millénaires _» était une _source insatiable de savoir, où chacune de nos questions sur la magie y trouvait une réponse_...Je trouvais que ce résumé correspondait si bien à Hermione que je l'avais acheté sans hésiter. De plus, c'était un nouveau livre, j'étais donc pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne l'avait jamais tenu entre ses mains avides de couvertures cartonnées.

Harry lui donna le sien en même temps que moi. A son tour elle nous tendit deux boites de même dimension entouré par un papier doré.

- N'essayez pas de l'ouvrir avant, c'est un papier cadeau spécial qui ne se laisse pas ouvrir avant le vingt-cinq Décembre au matin. Cela permet d'éviter...

- Tout accès de curiosité avant l'heure. Terminais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce manque de confiance était tout de même gonflant. Je n'étais tout de même pas si impatient !

Hermione me fixait d'un air troublé et lâcha d'une voix surprise :

- Oui, c'est...c'est ça.

Le reste du voyage se passa très bien. En vérité, je me suis endormi bercé par la discussion d'Harry et d'Hermione qui portait sur...sur quelque chose de pas assez intéressant pour m'avoir marqué.

Toute ma famille nous attendait sur le quai. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses mais j'étais trop distrait pour les apprécier. Effectivement, j'essayais de voir Drago une dernière fois. Malheureusement, il demeura invisible. Harry me chuchota :

- Tu cherches ta petite amie ?

- Oui, mentis-je à moitié.

Voyant qu'Harry avait remarqué mon petit manège, je cessais aussitôt ma recherche. Une dernière accolade à Hermione, un « _bonnes vacances_ ! » lancé à la cantonade – uniquement car j'essayais de remonter son moral en chiffon de ne pas rester avec nous – et je suivis ma famille et Harry qui se dirigèrent vers le Terrier.

OoO

Rentrer chez moi était toujours un plaisir. J'aimais ma maison. Une odeur de gâteau vint titiller mes narines tandis que je montais les escaliers. Une étrange sensation de bien être m'envahit alors que ma valise tomba sur mon vieux parquet et que je me jetai sur mon lit.

A nouveau, je pensai à Drago qui devait être arrivé dans son grand manoir. Je l'imaginais grandiose, somptueux, rempli d'objets qui feraient trembler le peu de Gallions que je possédais. La chambre de Drago était surement elle aussi très belle. Décoration raffinée, draps de soie. J'étais sur que c'était le genre de chose qu'il affectionnait. Pendant un instant je remerciais Merlin qu'il n'ait jamais à venir chez moi.

OoO

Les jours suivants furent paisibles, pleins de parties de Quidditch et d'après midi à se reposer dans l'herbe avant d'aller déguster les différentes pâtisseries que Maman avait préparé. La belle vie. Même si au bout du quatrième jour, la pensée de Drago m'obsédait.

Le matin de Noel, un hibou Grand Duc me réveilla. Il cognait vigoureusement à la fenêtre à l'aide de son bec. Il m'était inconnu mais d'une beauté saisissante. Par chance, Harry n'était déjà plus dans son lit.

Je pris la lettre accrochée à sa patte et au lieu de repartir il resta sur le bord de la fenêtre, probablement dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Je lui lançai :

- Désolé vieux, je n'ai plus de Miam-Hibou.

S'il y avait été un humain, j'étais certain qu'il aurait eu une moue dédaigneuse. En ouvrant la lettre, je reconnus l'écriture de Drago. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres tandis que je parcourrai les quelques lignes :

_« Joyeux Noel. Ta plume est magnifique. Je t'interdis d'empoisonner Oswald avec du Miam-Hibou. J'exige une réponse, bien entendu. » _

Avant de répondre, et même si Oswald – j'en avais brillamment déduis qu'il s'agissait du hibou – semblait s'impatienter, je décidai d'ouvrir son cadeau. J'avais supposé vu la forme qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. En vérité, c'était un cahier, d'une taille raisonnable avec une couverture en cuir craquelé marron. Les angles étaient en métal doré. L'odeur douce du cuir atteignit mes narines. J'ouvris le cahier, curieux de découvrir le contenu. Mais les pages jaunis étaient vierges. Il y avait un mot glissé dedans :

_« Il est très précieux. Prend en soin. Les angles sont en or. » _

Rien d'autre. Pas d'explication sur l'utilité de ce carnet. Il était très beau, certes, et sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi je sentais que j'allais y tenir comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, mais je ne voyais pas la raison qui avait poussé Drago à me l'offrir. Néanmoins le fait qu'il lui soit précieux me toucha.

Un instant la pensée du journal de Tom Jedusor me traversa. Mais je la chassai rapidement en rangeant le cahier dans ma valise. Je pris un morceau de parchemin et m'appliquai pour écrire :

« _Joyeux Noel à toi aussi, ce cahier est superbe. Merci. L'idée de lui donner du Miam-Hibou ne m'a même pas traversé. A bientôt._ »

Ravi que les hiboux ne soient pas encore doués de paroles, je pliai le parchemin avant de l'accrocher à la patte du hibou. Il déploya ses grandes ailes avant de disparaître sous les flocons. Je remarquai enfin qu'il neigeait et que le paysage était recouvert de poudre blanche.

Je m'étais retenu de lui écrire « _Tu me manques_ ».

Harry surgit alors dans la chambre.

- Ah ! Enfin réveillé ! On n'attend que toi.

- J'arrive.

Je pris les cadeaux dans ma valise avant de descendre.

OoO

Harry fut ravi de sa Glace à l'ennemi de poche et de ses pétards surprises que je lui avais offert. Quant à moi je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'admirer la Bible des Canons de Chudley qu'il m'avait acheté. Je tenais l'imposant livre à bout de doigt, de peur de l'abimer. Ce livre contenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur mon équipe préférée. L'encyclopédie indispensable pour chaque supporter qui se respecte. Elle venait de sortir, et quand je l'avais vu au Pré-Au-Lard je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de baver dessus pendant trois quart d'heure. Malheureusement en tenant compte des cadeaux de Noel à acheter je ne pouvais pas me faire le luxe de l'acheter. Heureusement que mon meilleur ami était là.

Hermione nous avait acheté le même cadeau à Harry et à moi. Dans un écrin se cachait une sorte de couteau suisse. Il me fit penser au canif que Sirius avait offert à Harry, sauf que celui-ci avait non seulement une lame vraisemblablement tranchante mais aussi tout un tas d'accessoires comme une mini baguette magique de secours, une mini plume, un encrier, un fouet à cuisine (??) et autres ustensiles plus ou moins utiles.

_« Un cadeau pour personne prévoyante, j'espère qu'il vous plait. Je m'amuse beaucoup ici, mais vous me manquez. Amitiés les plus sincères et Joyeux Noel. Hermione. »_

C'est ce que disait le mot qu'une chouette hulotte nous avait rapporté. Après la distribution traditionnelle de pulls, nous avons engloutis un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Ce qui n'était rien comparé au repas de Noel du soir.

Les jours ce sont ainsi écoulés paisiblement.

OoO

Un soir, Harry m'a enfin questionné sur ma prétendue petite amie. Je voyais que ça lui brulait les lèvres de l'évoquer depuis le début des vacances.

Il essaya d'abord de me cuisiner pour que je lui révèle son identité : quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ? Et ses cheveux ? Elle est dans quelle maison ? Et blablabla et blablabla...

Je n'en pouvais plus de ses questions. J'essayais d'aiguiller notre conversation pour arriver à lui parler de ce qui me préoccupait. Je sautais sur l'occasion de sa question :

- Et ça se passe toujours bien ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles...

Je fis une pause, choisissant mes mots.

- Elle a des réactions assez curieuses comme je te l'ai déjà dit...

- C'est-à-dire ??

- Elle ne veut pas qu'on se tienne la main...ni qu'on se prenne dans les bras...tu sais, ce genre de trucs.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était bizarre de parler de ça devant Harry. Enfin devant qui d'autre pouvais-je en discuter si ce n'était pas Harry ?

- Tu veux dire qu'elle refuse tout contact physique ?

Je me sentis rougir.

- Et bien, à part les baisers...oui.

- Tu es vraiment tombé sur une fille bizarre alors.

J'eus soudain envie de rire en pensant à Drago. S'il savait que j'étais en train de parler de lui comme une fille...

- Oui, une fille très bizarre...Bref, je ne sais pas comment faire car moi j'aimerais lui prendre la main et tout...

- Toi ?

Harry eut l'air surpris. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je n'étais pas une brute quand même...

- Bah ouais.

Il haussa les sourcils, ce qui m'irrita. D'un ton grognon je lui lançai alors :

- Tu m'aides ou pas ??

- Pour t'aider il faudrait que je sache qui c'est !

- Harry, arrête, j'ai juste besoin d'un tuyau.

De mauvaise grâce, il me toisa un instant avant de me répondre, soudain mal à l'aise :

- Ouais, mais tu sais, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je n'ai eu comme petite amie que Cho et...euh, bah, c'est tout en fait. Donc je sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre...

- Je veux juste savoir comment tu ferais toi, comment tu penses qu'il faut faire.

- Ok, ok. A mon avis, il faut y aller en douceur...

Je le coupai.

- C'est pas son genre la douceur.

- Hein ? C'est toi qui es doux et elle c'est une brute ? C'est le monde à l'envers...

- Très drôle Harry. Elle est juste cynique. Bon, autre chose.

- Parle son langage. Elle est pas douce, donc n'y vas pas en douceur.

Mais bien sur ! C'était exactement ça ! Faire le Drago.

- Ouais, c'est bien ça. Je vais faire comme ça. Merci Harry.

Rassuré d'avoir une solution, je soufflai sur la bougie et je m'allongeai sur mon lit, près à dormir. J'avais totalement oublié la curiosité de mon ami, qui murmura un « _Bah, de rien_ » déçu avant de s'allonger lui aussi.

Faire le Drago...

Ca ne devait pas être trop difficile...

OoO

Les jours suivants auraient pu passer rapidement s'il n'y avait pas l'envie de voir Drago qui me prenait à chaque seconde.

Heureusement, les moments avec Harry me distrayaient. Nous retrouver entre meilleurs amis me fit le plus grand bien. J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était agréable de rire à s'en faire mal aux cotes.

La veille de la rentrée, j'étais survolté au point qu'Harry évita soigneusement de me contrarier. Ce qui est, je dois le dire, une stratégie à étudier pour la prochaine fois ou je voudrais être tranquille.

J'étais moi-même étonné de la joie que j'avais de rentrer à Poudlard. Bien sur, Harry l'a tout de suite remarqué et m'a dit d'un ton impressionné :

- Dis donc, t'es vraiment amoureux toi !

Ce qui m'a amené à me poser la question dans le train, tandis que je regardais distraitement le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre : étais-je amoureux de Drago ?

La première réponse qui me venait à l'esprit était oui, bien sur. Comment expliquer le manque que j'avais ressenti presque sans interruption pendant ses deux semaines sinon par l'amour ?

Pourtant, je restais perplexe. Etait ce vraiment de l'amour ?

Incontestablement, c'était un sentiment fort que je ressentais pour lui. Très fort. Mais comment pouvais-je aimer un garçon aussi distant ? Un garçon qui refusait de me montrer une quelconque marque d'affection un tant soit peu normale...

Je me le demandais.

Revoir Hermione fut un plaisir. Les marques autour de ses yeux m'avaient d'abord légèrement surpris, mais elle m'a ensuite expliqué que c'était à cause du soleil. Rassuré, j'avais accepté avec plaisir son étreinte.

Comme lorsque l'on était parti, j'avais cherché du regard Drago, mais il était introuvable. Ignorant ma déception je m'étais engouffré dans le wagon à la suite de mes deux acolytes. Trouver un compartiment vide fut aisé. Neville et Luna se joignirent à nous, tandis que Seamus et Dean passèrent nous saluer.

La mine réjouie de Dean me fit plaisir. Elle était en ce moment si rare...

Le récit des vacances d'Hermione nous occupa pendant quelques minutes puis je me laissai aller à mes pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, la tentation de chercher Drago fut trop forte. Je ne demandais qu'à l'apercevoir.

Prétextant une envie pressante, je sortis. Errant dans les couloirs étriqués du train, je rencontrai finalement à nouveau Dean.

Il était debout, contre la vitre, visiblement absorbé par les vertes collines qui se remplaçaient à toute vitesse. Sa mine réjouie avait vite disparu. Je l'arrachai à sa contemplation.

Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage. Répondant à ma question muette, il m'annonça d'un ton que je considérai comme résigné :

- Il a retrouvé Lavande...

La difficulté avec laquelle il acceptait la relation de Seamus avec Lavande m'étonna à nouveau mais je n'eux pas le temps de trouver une réplique réconfortante. La personne que je cherchais venait d'apparaître derrière Dean. Drago était visiblement sorti d'un compartiment proche.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur lui. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que moi et soutint mon regard.

Je retins un sourire.

Dean vit bien que toute mon attention était en arrière-plan. Ainsi il se retourna et, en constatant que c'était Malefoy, me fit une grimace. J'essayai d'y répondre pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, avec le maximum de discrétion pour ne pas vexer Drago.

- Bon, je te laisse aller à te soulager.

- Ok. A plus tard Dean !

Je vérifiai bien qu'il n'était plus à portée de vue avant de foncer vers Drago. Je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser mais il me fit non de la tête, précipitamment.

Un instant, je crus que c'était fini. Mais il me désigna alors la porte des toilettes d'un doigt. Soulagé, je m'y dirigeai. Etroite mais assez grande pour deux, la cabine était propice aux rapprochements. Il s'y glissa après moi, certainement après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous voyait. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, nos corps terriblement proches. Enfin je laissais un sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Etonnamment, il fit de même.

N'attendant plus une minute de plus je pris son visage dans mes mains avant de l'embrasser. Il sourit encore plus contre ma bouche. Le contact fut électrisant. Laissant mon désir contenu pendant deux semaines exploser, je me plaquai contre lui, comme si je voulais que nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Je l'entendis grogner d'une façon tout sauf délicate (à retenir contre lui s'il m'embête un jour) tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur mes fesses. La surprise me fit sursauter et un rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Il me lança son regard spécial qui me donnait l'impression d'être la dernière des prudes. Un regard qui avait le don de me vexer plus qu'autre chose.

Il se mit alors à m'embrasser le cou avant de me souffler :

- Alors...je t'ai manqué ?

Notre relation était vraiment bizarre, nous nous étions sautés dessus sans prendre le temps de nous parler...

Fermant les yeux sous ses baisers, je lui bredouillai d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant :

- Noooon. Pas du tout.

Tout sauf convaincant. Bien entendu. Je ne lui retournai pas la question, craignant une réponse vexante. Mais elle vint toute seule.

- Toi non plus.

Très convaincant. Bien entendu.

- Au fait, sympa la grimace.

Je n'avais jamais été discret...

Tandis qu'il recommença à m'embrasser le cou, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau. Lentement, ma main chercha la sienne. Alors que je la trouvai, toujours posée sur mon fessier, je la décollai pour la garder dans ma paume. Il tenta de l'enlever mais je la retenais fermement.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'agacement se dessina sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que ?

Il ne voulait toujours pas me tenir la main ! Qu'est ce qu'il était contrariant. J'étais obligé de me la jouer autoritaire...

- Ouais, bah écoute, j'en ai marre que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! Il faut toujours que ça soit toi qui décides. Tu décides de nos rendez vous selon tes envies, tu refuses de m'embrasser quand je suis légèrement en retard, tu me lances toujours des répliques un peu trop cinglantes à mon gout...Moi je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est juste un peu – un tout petit peu – de tendresse, mais tu n'as pas l'air disposé à m'en donner. J'veux bien ne pas être trop exigeant, et je te demande juste de me donner la main. Alors merde Drago, donne-moi cette putain de main !

Je m'étais emballé d'un coup. Tout à fait autoritaire, énervé comme il le fallait. Le bon coup de fouet qu'il méritait, j'en étais persuadé. Mais il a fallu que je gâche tout, en rajoutant d'une voix suppliante :

- S'il te plait Drago. Prend-moi la main...

Pendant tout le temps de ma tirade, il était resté les yeux rivés sur moi sans aucune réaction.

- OK, a-t-il fini par dire.

OK, tout simplement.

- OK ? Répétai-je, incrédule.

- OK.

Prudemment, je relâchai la pression sur sa main. J'attendais qu'il la retire vivement, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres qui en aurait dit long sur ma naïveté. Mais cela ne vint pas.

Il la laissa, ses doigts s'entrelaçant au mien.

J'eux alors la réponse à ma question.

Ce gars avait beau être distant, contrariant, méchant, moqueur,...Malgré tout ses innombrables défauts, j'en étais amoureux...

_Fou_ amoureux.

**OoO**

Tada !

Tada rien du tout, mais tada quand même.

Merci d'avoir lu !! Et surtout merci pour vos reviews, et à ceux (celles) qui continuent à lire ma fic'.


	6. Aimer, c'est souffrir

Ami(e)s du lemon plein de descriptions, je risque de vous décevoir. Je préfère ne pas m'y risquer. De plus, avec nos amis Ron et Drago, c'est moins idyllique que prévu.

Bah oui, sinon ça serait trop facile !

Bonne Lecture ! ;)

**OoO**

Me séparer de lui à été plutôt difficile, justifier ma longue absence ne s'expliquant même pas par une vessie très remplie, encore plus.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais crevé. Je n'attendais que le moment où mon corps toucherait mon lit. Par conséquent, le diner me sembla interminable.

Arrivé dans notre dortoir, j'enlevai sans cérémonie mes habits en gardant mon caleçon et me glissai directement dans mon lit. Dean, qui était arrivé avant moi, me lança un « _bonne nuit _» bizarrement étranglé.

OoO

Le lendemain, ma bonne humeur m'étonna moi-même. Même le cours de Potion ne parvint pas à m'enlever mon sourire.

Ce qui m'étonnait d'avantage que cette joie indélébile, c'était le fait que je sois maintenant persuadé d'aimer Drago. La veille, quelques minutes avant de le voir, je doutais encore sur ce que je ressentais envers lui, mais dès qu'il m'avait pris la main, la réponse était devenue évidente.

Si sa main dans la mienne me faisait cet effet là, je n'imagine pas ma réaction lors de notre première vraie étreinte.

Avoir des badges « _Drago tu es le meilleur ! _» épinglés du ma cape ne m'enchantait que moyennement. Enfin, je ne savais même pas s'il me prendrait dans ses bras un jour...

L'attention d'Harry avait redoublé envers moi. Sa curiosité était apparemment piquée au vif et il semblait vouloir à tout prix découvrir ma petite amie.

C'est pourquoi je ne baissai pas ma garde lors de notre premier rendez vous après-Noel.

« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » était la seule chose qui m'occupa l'esprit pendant le trajet entre la Grande Salle et notre point de rencontre.

Il fut impressionné en me voyant arriver pile à l'heure. Avant qu'il ne me fasse une remarque ironique, je lui fermai le clapet d'un baiser.

Malgré notre petite entrevue improvisée dans le train, notre retard n'était toujours pas rattrapé. Après une demi-heure de baisers avides, nous nous sommes assis contre le mur. En silence, il me regardait, le visage neutre. Soudain, il me prit le bras, et le caressa distraitement. Ses doigts longs et fins glissaient sur ma peau.

Après quelques minutes, il arrêta, laissant ses doigts en suspension au dessus de mon avant bras, et se mit à parler :

- Je déteste qu'on me prenne la main. Je déteste encore plus qu'on me donne des ordres. Mais je me sais trop odieux pour te le reprocher. Alors, pour cette fois ci, je veux bien faire un effort.

_Merci infiniment grand maitre Malefoy._ Je lui aurais bien lancé ça d'un air ironique. Bien sur, j'avais horreur de cette haute estime qu'il avait de lui. Du fait qu'il devait penser m'accorder une faveur incroyable, accorder une chose si merveilleuse à ce pauvre imbécile de Ron.

Non, il ne pensait pas ça. J'étais injuste.

Mais franchement, il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que je le remercie, les yeux plein d'étoiles ??

Pourtant tandis que ses doigts prirent place entre les miens, une bouffée de gratitude m'envahit. J'essayai de rester aussi impassible que lui et cela ne sembla pas le toucher.

Heureusement, il était conscient de son sale caractère.

Je ne dis rien, le laissant faire. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui le laissa de marbre.

Un peu refroidi, j'appréciais le contact de sa main à peine tiède.

Il faisait ça pour me faire plaisir alors.

Non, c'était faux. Drago, n'était pas du genre à faire plaisir. C'était plutôt une sorte d'excuse. Il s'excusait d'avoir ce caractère insupportable, cette froideur. Il s'excusait d'être lui au fond.

A nouveau, je chassai cette idée. Il ne fallait pas s'emballer.

Le « _pour cette fois ci _» ne m'avait pas échappé. J'osai juste espérer qu'il revienne plus souvent.

J'avais gagné une bataille. Mais pas la guerre.

OoO

Pendant deux semaines, ma seule pensée fut « tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ». Ce n'était pas de l'auto-persuasion. Juste la vérité.

Drago me parlait plus. Il me racontait ouvertement ses journées, enfin surtout il exprimait son désaccord sur les réactions d'untel ou d'unetelle ou alors – et c'était le plus dur – son mépris et même sa haine sur un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor. Il n'évoquait jamais sa famille.

Je remarquai qu'il ne disait jamais rien non plus sur Harry ou Hermione. Même si je sentais que ça lui brulait les lèvres, il avait ce tact qui me touchait particulièrement. Moi j'évitais de les évoquer, pour esquiver une remarque acerbe ou un regard dédaigneux.

Bien sur, plus il s'ouvrait à moi, plus je le découvrais plein de ressentiment envers tout le monde. Il était encore plus noir que je l'avais imaginé. La fureur froide que ses yeux exprimaient m'effrayait parfois.

Pourtant, je me sentais juste flatté, heureux même, qu'il me confesse tout ça. La confiance qu'il avait en moi semblait évidente. Il savait que je ne le jugerais pas. Que je ne condamnerais pas sa méchanceté. Et que si je le faisais, je le lui cacherais.

Il avait raison. Même si sa noirceur me frappait, elle n'arrivait pas à ternir mes sentiments.

C'était désolant, mais c'était ainsi.

Moi je lui disais des choses banales, rien sur les autres. Au début, j'avais peur de l'ennuyer, qu'au bout de quelques secondes de mon monologue sur mon absence d'aptitudes en Divination, il baille exagérément pour me faire comprendre que mon histoire l'intéressait autant qu'un cours de Binns. Mais il n'en fit rien, me laissant parler. Comme je le laissais tranquillement déverser son venin sur moi, il me laissait exprimer toute mon incompétence ou mes rares exploits. J'arrivais même, parfois, à lui arracher un rire.

Au début, il eut du mal à me prendre la main. J'avais décidé de le laisser faire tout seul, pour voir s'il voulait vraiment le faire ou s'il attendait juste que j'oublie. Mais apparemment, il le voulait. Petit à petit, cela devint un geste naturel.

Mais cela me touchait toujours autant. Enfin, j'avais l'impression que l'on était un couple normal. Ah, une autre chose qu'il détestait : parler de nous en tant que couple. Je n'avais plus la force de lui faire adopter cette appellation.

Sa main me suffisait.

Pour le moment.

OoO

Mon beau ciel bleu devint gris le jeudi suivant.

Un jour de rendez vous, comme je les appelais. Le midi alors que je sortais de la Grande Salle avec Harry et Hermione, je vis Drago et un autre garçon discuter en se dirigeant vers un couloir. Ils semblaient avoir besoin d'intimité.

La curiosité fut trop forte. Je pris congé de mes amis en prétextant d'avoir oublier de dire quelque chose à ma sœur qui était encore en train de manger. J'ignorais leurs coups d'œil soupçonneux et attendis qu'ils soient hors de vue pour suivre Drago et son ami. Ils n'étaient pas très loin, juste assez pour ne pas qu'on surprenne leur conversation du hall.

J'essayai d'être discret. Le brun était en plein dans mon champ de vision. Je le reconnus, il était à Serpentard. Je l'identifiai comme étant Théodore Nott. Brun, le visage austère, mais avec un air mystérieux qui lui conférait un certain charme.

Ils parlaient à voix basse et n'osant pas m'approcher, je me contentais de saisir quelques bribes.

- On se voit ce soir alors ?

- Non, ce soir je ne peux pas.

La réponse de Drago fut directe, sans hésitation. Elle sembla énerver légèrement Théodore. Le décevoir aussi. Pourtant, il ne me paraissait pas du genre expressif.

- Mais tu ne peux jamais !! T'as pas l'air de prendre ça au sérieux. Pour moi ça l'est !

Bien sur, Drago ne se laissa pas démonter. Son ton était du genre congelé, mais ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il n'aimait pas l'impatience. Sauf quand elle venait de lui.

- Ce soir, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Demain soir, on se retrouve. A l'endroit habituel.

Théodore comprit que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter. Il souria à Drago. Et son sourire me tua.

Un sourire satisfait. Presque charmeur.

La jalousie, la tristesse et la déception me foudroyèrent en même temps. Rapidement, je m'éloignai pour ne pas qu'ils me voient. Et surtout pour éviter de voir quelque chose qui me blesserait. Enfin hors de portée, je me laissai aller contre un mur. Adossé contre les pierres froides, j'essayai de trouver une autre explication, mais il n'y en avait pas.

C'était évident. Drago me trompai avec ce mec.

Des larmes de rage envahirent mon visage sans que je puisse les retenir.

Comment avait il pu me faire ça ?

Je compris alors que tout était de ma faute. Je savais qu'il était cruel, dur, calculateur. Mais je m'étais aveuglé en croyant qu'il pouvait...m'aimer. J'aurais presque pu rire de ma bêtise, de mon idiotie si la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire n'était pas hurler.

Je n'en eux pourtant pas le temps car des bruits de pas se firent entendre. J'essuyai mes larmes au mieux. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'on me surprenne ainsi. En envisageant la possibilité que ce soit Drago, je me levai en me préparant psychologiquement à lui foutre une raclée.

Mais ce n'était qu'Hermione.

- Oh Ron, enfin ! Je te cherchais pour te...

Bien sur, mes yeux rougis ne lui échappèrent pas malgré mes efforts pour effacer toute trace de chagrin. Je le vis rien qu'à son air brusquement inquiet.

- Ron, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si. C'est juste que...

_...je viens de me prendre une grosse claque dans la figure._

- J'ai mal à la tête. Et...aux yeux !

- Ah.

J'essayai de paraître physiquement mal en point. Et j'étais assez mal psychologiquement pour que ça marche. Elle n'eut pas l'air de me croire au début, mais mon numéro d'acteur parut enfin la convaincre.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je dirais au professeur Flitwick que tu ne vas pas bien.

L'idée de louper un cours était tentante, ça me permettrait de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ce soir en voyant Drago. Mais ressasser mon malheur tout l'après midi n'était pas une solution. Avec un sourire, je déclinai sa proposition.

- Non, merci, ça va aller.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, et je ne suis pas un assez bon élève en Enchantements pour me permettre de rater une leçon.

Ce raisonnement lui parla tout de suite.

- Bien, allons y alors, c'est bientôt l'heure.

J'acquiesçai et la suivis

Heureusement, le jeudi après midi nous n'avions pas de cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Mais mon esprit n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que j'avais vu. Les paroles des professeurs glissèrent sur moi comme de l'eau sur un imperméable.

Et mon mal de tête d'abord imaginaire finit par apparaître tandis que Binns nous parlait des Grucus. Une espèce dont je ne sais rien, même si le somnifère nous l'a expliqué pendant deux heures consécutives...

Je n'ai même pas réussi à dormir. Hermione ne cessait de me jeter des regards inquiets.

Je les ignorais. Soutenant ma tête avec mes mains, je me repassai pour la vingt millième fois le film qui consacrait Drago comme le plus grand salopard de la Terre. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

A nouveau je me maudissais de ma naïveté.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je connus la haine pure. Tel mon amour pour lui, la haine se mit à couler dans mes veines.

Goutte à goutte, je la sentais m'envahir.

Et je sus que ce soir, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

OoO

Ledit soir arriva lentement mais surement. Un nœud me tordait l'estomac. Au diner, n'osant pas le regarder, je m'étais mis exprès dos à lui. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de l'apercevoir pour l'imaginer. Il devait tranquillement manger son poulet, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que j'ai pu découvrir son petit jeu.

J'arrivai en avance. Maintenant je brulais. De rage. De désespoir peut être.

Il arriva fièrement à l'heure convenue. Sans attendre un mot de sa part je lui lançai, agressivement :

- Tu me trompes ?

Il y eut un pause, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sa surprise avait l'air sincère, mais maintenant, je savais qu'il était un comédien hors pair. Je continuai alors :

- Je t'ai vu avec Théodore Nott. En train de convenir un petit rendez-vous.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi.

A nouveau surpris mais nullement impressionné, il eut un sourire railleur, après que l'étonnement soit dissipé :

- On me flique à ce que je vois...

J'eus envie de lui mettre une claque. Rien que pour effacer cet insupportable sourire.

- Je rigole pas, Drago.

- Je vois ça. Ta jalousie me va droit au cœur.

Son ton moqueur fut le coup de grâce. Cette fois ci je ne pus me retenir. Au lieu de lui en mettre une, je l'attrapai pas le col de sa robe et le plaquai contre le mur. Il devint livide et tandis que je renforçais mon emprise, la peur fit foncer ses yeux gris. Son sourire avait disparu.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne rigolais pas. Tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début et tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ?

Il ne répondit rien.

- Tu m'as utilisé c'est ça, hein ?

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'une secousse. Il semblait muet. En vérité je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

- Et moi je suis tombé dans le panneau comme un con ! T'as bien du te marrer, n'est ce pas ?

Je sentais que je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. J'avais tellement envie de lui faire mal comme lui m'avait fait mal. Je serrais un peu plus au niveau de son encolure, mes poings refermés sur sa robe écrasant son cou contre le mur. Nez à nez avec lui, je ne voyais que ses yeux écarquillés de peur.

- Mais je t'aime espèce de salopard ! Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ?! Et tu...tu vas...

_Me le payer. _C'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire. Mais ma voix tremblait trop.

Déjà, je me sentais faiblir. Ses mots étaient sortis de ma bouche et déjà je les regrettais. Je m'humiliai tout seul, il n'avait rien à faire. Je m'écrasai devant lui en lui avouant cela.

Mon emprise se relâcha d'un coup. Il continua à me regarder.

J'aurais voulu le frapper. Le détruire.

Mais je ne pouvais pas car j'étais trop faible. Trop amoureux.

Alors au lieu de ça, je me retournai et m'éloigna.

J'entendis sa voix derrière moi. Blanche, plus tremblante que la mienne :

- Je ne te trompe pas avec Théodore. Ce n'était pas un rendez vous amoureux.

Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas la force de me battre avec lui, d'essayer de lui faire avouer.

J'étais brusquement vidé. Toute ma haine avait disparu, seule la tristesse subsistait.

- Je te le jure Ron.

Ces mots là me firent me retourner vers lui.

Toujours livide, l'air perdu, désespéré. Presque apeuré. Il s'approcha de moi. Et je fus tenté de le croire mais une partie de moi résista encore.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un piège.

Pourtant lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne bougeai toujours pas. Lorsqu'il vint se blottir contre moi non plus.

Je l'entendis répéter « _je te le jure_ » et je l'entourai de mes bras.

Il avait gagné.

J'étais bon pour les badges « _Drago tu es le meilleur_ ».

Les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles nous fûmes enlacés furent l'unes des plus belles de ma vie. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Que le Drago de tous les jours reviendrait dans une poignée de secondes et que celui-ci disparaitrait jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à le faire revenir.

Effectivement, il finit par relever la tête et se détacher de moi. Sans un mot, il m'attrapa la main et m'entraina vers la direction opposé du couloir. Je le suivis docilement, sans poser de question.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte marquée d'un « _P_ » en or. Je compris que c'était sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef.

En effet, les préfets en Chef avaient à leur disposition une chambre personnelle. Hermione y allait rarement, seulement pour s'isoler, car elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir des avantages qui pourraient lui monter à la tête (il n'y avait qu'à voir Percy). Drago, lui, devait certainement apprécier le confort d'être seul.

Il ignora mon regard interrogateur et me fit entrer dans la pièce.

De taille moyenne, elle était sombre, bien rangée. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et l'argent et je devinais que celle d'Hermione était rouge et or.

Il m'entraina jusqu'au lit, derrière lequel était accroché un gigantesque miroir au cadre en argent ciselé.

Ensuite il me poussa sur le lit avec une telle violence que je crus qu'il m'avait juste amené ici pour se venger. Il ne souriait toujours pas. Et tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur moi, la peur m'envahit. Ses genoux de chaque coté de mes hanches me bloquaient. Il se mit nez à nez avec moi et emprisonna un de mes bras avec sa main gauche. De la droite, il tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et je la sentis appuyer légèrement sur mon cou.

- Ne me traite plus jamais comme tu l'as fait.

Un instant je crus qu'il allait me lancer un sort. Mais au lieu de ça, il la jeta par terre et m'embrassa. Avec une passion que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Presque de façon sauvage. Je sentais ses mains écarter ma robe et déboutonner ma chemise.

J'étais surpris, abasourdi même. Je devinai le chemin qu'il allait prendre. Et même si l'appréhension me prit à la gorge, ça me plaisait...

Rapidement je me retrouvai torse nu devant lui. Je sentais ses mains tracer les lignes de ma poitrine tandis qu'il m'embrassait le cou avec toujours autant de ferveur.

Je respirais par saccades, me croyant dans un rêve. Il y avait deux secondes, je voulais le tuer. Maintenant, je souhaitais seulement qu'il continue.

Une certaine timidité me forçait à me laisser faire. Je voyais bien que ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça...Moi si.

Pourtant, je finis par décréter que moi aussi j'avais droit de le voir à moitié nu. Mes mains jusqu'alors figées de chaque coté de mon corps se mirent à le déshabiller – plutôt habillement pour une première fois – et il s'arrêta pendant une seconde pour me dévisager, surpris. Je me sentis rougir de mon audace et il eut un sourire en coin qui me poussa à poursuivre.

Son torse était exactement comme mes doigts l'avaient imaginé derrière les multiples couches de vêtements. Fin, imberbe et bien dessiné. Sa blancheur immaculée ne m'étonna pas. Il se redressa sur moi, me laissant le regarder avec délectation. Puis il recommença à m'embrasser.

Le sentir contre moi était si bon. A nouveau je me crus dans un rêve.

Mais tandis que ses mains commencèrent à enlever ma ceinture, je constatai que c'était bien la réalité.

En voyant mon air ahuri, il arrêta.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mon visage s'embrasa. Ok, c'était vraiment très agréable, mais avais je envisagé que ça aille jusque là ?

Drago avait l'air assez stupéfait :

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Il eut un regard vers mon bas ventre, je fis de même et remarquai que mon corps répondait pour moi.

Pour la forme, je murmurai un «_ Si_ » étranglé.

J'eus honte de ma timidité. Il était évident que j'en avais envie, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon appréhension de grandir.

Cependant lorsque je me retrouvai nu devant lui, toute appréhension disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva - par mes soins - également en tenue d'Adam.

La température de la chambre était assez glaciale, je venais de m'en apercevoir, et un frisson me traversa. Voyant ça il me fit rouler sur le lit et vint s'allonger sur moi.

L'effet fut immédiat, en une minute chrono, j'étais brulant.

Tandis qu'il me caressait, je refermai mes mains sur le dessus de lit en satin.

Bon dieu ! Comment avais-je pu lui vouloir du mal ??

C'était la question que je me posais alors que je le sentais tout près de moi. Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille « _Tu es sûr ? _». Mon « _oui_ » fut direct.

Doucement il entra en moi. Je sentais qu'il faisait attention, mais le cri de douleur faillit sortir. Je me mordais les lèvres et malgré mes efforts pour ne pas le montrer, il vit que j'avais mal. Il arrêta et me regarda d'un air inquiet :

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Je fis non de la tête. Que ça fasse mal était normal au début ! Il fallait bien passer par là. Je le laissai donc continuer.

Pourtant, malgré toute notre bonne volonté la douleur ne se dissipa pas. Je ne ressentis aucun plaisir. Il fut contraint de se retirer. Déçu, peut être autant que moi. Mais lui au moins ne souffrait pas le martyr.

Son « _je suis désolé_ » me surprit. Je le sentais honteux, fâché contre lui-même. Surement car avec les autres conquêtes qu'il avait eu, cela avait toujours bien été.

Ce fut moi qui me sentis honteux. Un instant, je fus tenté de m'excuser. De lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était ma première fois.

Mais je n'en fis rien. Au lieu de ça, je l'embrassai, me rhabillais et partis de la chambre.

En chemin, je compris que ça allait toujours être comme ça.

Au début c'était moi qui voulais le blesser mais au final, c'était toujours moi qui avais mal.

**OoO**

Et voilà, toujours une note négative, mais je doute que ça se passe très bien la première fois.

Bref, voilà.

Au prochain chapitre !


	7. Good Enough ?

Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais entre la rentrée et les périodes de manque d'inspiration, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

Je le considère d'ailleurs assez long, par rapport à d'habitude.

Voilà, bonne lecture et désolée de cette attente.

**OoO**

Physiquement, le réveil fut assez difficile. La douleur me rappela l'épisode de la veille. Heureusement, elle s'estompa durant la matinée. Mais pas l'impression d'échec.

En effet, j'avais souvent pensé à notre première fois, le soir dans mon lit.

Je sentais presque Drago contre moi tandis que je regardais le plafond de mon lit à baldaquins, mes bras croisés derrière ma tête (oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?).

J'en avais rêvé tellement de fois, m'imaginant un moment tellement extraordinaire que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Mais non. Je ne l'oublierais jamais car ça avait été pour lui comme pour moi une sorte d'humiliation. Celle de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur...

Notre premier cours était Potions, en commun évidemment.

Nous n'étions que très peu, étant donné que pas mal avait abandonné cette matière. En rentrant dans la classe, je n'osai pas croiser son regard.

Inévitablement, au moment d'aller chercher nos ingrédients, nos mains se frôlèrent. Je tournai ma tête vers lui. Il ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Il prit tranquillement ce dont il avait besoin et m'ignora.

Et s'il était fâché ?

Heureusement, le cours passa rapidement. Les autres cours avec lui se déroulèrent de la même façon. En général, avant, nous avions toujours des regards pendant nos cours en commun. Discrets, furtifs mais des regards quand même. Pourtant, là, rien.

Comme nous nous étions vu la veille, je devais attendre samedi. Nous avions fixé nos rendez vous tout les deux jours. Sauf cas exceptionnel. Je considérais que c'en était un. Mais je décidai d'attendre le lendemain.

Le temps de digérer tout ça. Qu'il y réfléchisse. C'était plus judicieux.

En vérité, c'est juste que je craignais sa réaction.

OoO

Evidemment, je ne vis pas le temps passer jusqu'au samedi soir. C'est toujours comme ça, l'attente est plus longue lorsque l'on veut réellement quelque chose mais lorsqu'on ne le veut pas, tout va trop vite...

J'étais très en avance. Assez stressé en plus. Et même si je me répétais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être fâché, j'étais anxieux.

Il arriva à l'heure, l'air surpris de me voir ici avant lui. J'osai un léger sourire. Il n'y répondit pas tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques secondes - cette fois ci interminables – ses commissures se retroussèrent.

Il m'embrassa et rien ne me sembla changé. Sauf peut être cette gêne impalpable. Celle qui m'empêchait de parler, de peur qu'un sujet nous entraine sur « l'incident » de l'avant-veille.

Pourtant au bout d'un moment sans nous regarder dans les yeux, je compris qu'il fallait mieux crever l'abcès.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et m'exclamai, un peu trop fort :

- Réessayons !

Mon cri dans le silence du couloir se répercuta plusieurs fois tandis que Drago me jeta un regard qui me donna l'impression d'être un cinglé. Et je l'étais surement, sur les bords...

- Quoi ?

Il voulait me faire croire qu'il ne saisissait pas de quoi je parlais, mais son air gêné et ses yeux fuyants le trahissaient.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Drago...

Il eut l'air tout à coup énervé.

- Ah ouais ? Ca te prend comme ça ? Allons-y, faisons un deuxième essai ! Ca pourrait être sympa !

Je n'aimais pas sa mauvaise volonté. Elle avait le don de me décourager. Pourtant je fis un effort.

- Non mais c'est trop bête de se bloquer sur ça. C'était ma première fois. Je veux dire ce n'est pas censé être...euh...génial...dès le début !

J'avais les joues en feu car, mine de rien, en parler m'embarrassait.

L'air sarcastique de Drago me sidéra :

- Pas génial ? Mais c'était horrible, oui ! Nul. Tu n'as ressenti aucun plaisir ! Je t'aurais lancé un Doloris que ça aurait eu le même effet !

Je devinai ma rougeur s'intensifier lorsque je compris qu'il l'avait mauvaise simplement car il avait honte de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Le coup de trop dans sa fierté. Sa réputation s'était effondrée d'un coup d'un seul (c'est le cas de le dire). Et c'était insupportable pour lui.

Mon rôle était de le rassurer. Rôle dans lequel j'étais assez moyen...

- Mais non Drago. Faut pas exagérer. Je sais que ça va être bien, c'est obligé. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu parles...

Et il fallait dire que Drago, comme à son habitude, ne me facilitait pas la tache.

- Ecoute, pour tout t'avouer, moi, les premières fois, je suis jamais très réceptif. C'est comme quand Flitwick a essayé de m'apprendre le Alohomora. Bah ça a pas marché du premier coup ! Mais maintenant...Je suis un pro. Il suffit d'avoir un bon prof. Et je suis sur que t'en es un.

Ma comparaison était maladroite, et assez idiote, mais elle eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire et certainement de renflouer son ego.

Mission accomplie !

Je me levai alors. Il fit de même.

Et cette fois ci ce fut moi qui l'amenai devant sa chambre.

Ce fut moi qui le jetai sur le lit.

Ce fut moi qui le déshabillai.

Ce fut moi qui dévorai son corps de baisers...Bon, peut être que lui aussi le fit...

Il finit par reprendre le dessus. Son air anxieux était tellement inhabituel que je le crus en train de jouer la comédie.

Mais non.

Il me jeta un dernier regard. « _Tu es sûr ?_ » Semblait-il dire.

Je répondis à cette question muette tout fort :

- Oui, je suis sûr.

Il fit attention, mais la douleur me submergea à nouveau. Moins forte, certes, mais pas négligeable.

Peut être que réessayer deux jours après n'était pas raisonnable...

Je le voyais scruter mon visage à la recherche d'un signe extérieur de souffrance. Mais apparemment il ne décela rien. Pour une fois, j'avais réussi avec brio à cacher quelque chose.

Avec soulagement, je sentis alors la douleur s'estomper. Petit à petit, elle se fit secondaire.

Et le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur mon visage n'eut plus rien de factice.

Même si le plaisir était atrophié, il était là.

Et je sus que la troisième fois serait la bonne.

OoO

J'eus raison.

Deux jours après, impatient comme pas deux, j'allais à notre rendez vous d'un pas guilleret. Quelques baisers en introduction, et nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers sa chambre. Plus confiants cette fois.

L'expérience de samedi l'avait rassuré. Quant à moi, j'étais plus à l'aise d'être nu devant lui et beaucoup moins stressé.

Mon amie la douleur me passa un petit bonjour, mais elle fut rapidement éjectée par mon nouveau meilleur ami, le plaisir.

Ce fut si intense que j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps s'embrasait, jubilait...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que faire qu'un avec Drago aurait été si agréable.

Notre première expérience désastreuse fut neutralisée par celle-ci, trop époustouflante pour ne pas être considéré comme notre véritable première fois (sous-entendu : première fois qui me donnait envie de recommencer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie).

A la fin, il s'allongea – s'écrasa aurait été le mot adéquat -, sur moi. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Celui-ci m'aurait énervé si je n'avais pas le même, plaqué sur mon visage. Je le serrai dans mes bras à lui en briser quelques cotes, mais il ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Pour la première fois je me rendis compte à quel point sa peau était douce, à quel point son corps était gracieux.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au bout d'un moment, il me lança d'une voix neutre :

- Je vais me coucher maintenant.

Sa façon délicate de me virer de sa chambre et de me dire « _A dans deux jours !_ ». Il m'avait déjà fait le coup samedi dernier.

Mais ce coup ci, ce fut moi qui ne lui en tins pas rigueur.

J'étais sur mon petit nuage pour encore quelques heures et je n'avais aucune envie d'y redescendre avant ce délai. Il se détacha de moi, après m'avoir embrassé et tandis que je le voyais s'engouffrer sous le drap, j'eus envie de l'y retrouver.

Je ne le fis pas, évidemment. Je me contentai d'enfiler mes vêtements et de sortir.

OoO

Le lendemain, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois que je voyais Drago. Au début il me fit de gros yeux. Inquiet à l'idée qu'on me remarque en train de le regarder ainsi. Mais au bout de la troisième fois, son sourire naissant ne m'échappa pas.

J'avais l'impression d'être supérieur aux autres, d'avoir quelque chose en plus. Ca ne m'arrivait pas souvent et je me laissai apprécier cette sensation.

Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, ma joie extrême me joua un tour. En effet, mon sourire qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis le lever, finit par attirer l'attention d'Harry lors du déjeuner. J'étais en train de m'octroyer un instant de contemplation discrète de Drago lorsque la voix de mon ami s'éleva :

- Désolé de t'arracher à ton rêve de Malefoy entièrement nu, mais est ce que tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plait ?

Lentement, je tournai ma tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. J'aurais presque pu sentir le sang quitter mes joues (pour une fois que ça arrivait).

Comment savait-il ?

Est-ce qu'il m'avait suivit la veille et avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient en me voyant sortir tard de la chambre de Drago ?

Je ne voyais que ça...

- Co...Comment...Comment tu l'sais ?

C'était difficilement sorti de ma gorge nouée, mais cela eut la réaction de faire éclater de rire Harry.

Là je ne comprenais plus rien. Il acceptait sans rien dire ? Je l'aurais plutôt imaginer en train de me détruire pour cette « trahison ».

A bout de souffle, il finit par se calmer :

- Tu es vraiment un bon acteur Ron ! Bon, tu me le passes ce sel ?

Je ne pouvais que le dévisager en lui tendant mécaniquement le sel. Une révélation me frappa lorsque je le vis tranquillement saler son rôti.

Il rigolait. J'avais failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de sa connerie !

Bien sur, pour lui il était évident que c'était l'une des choses les plus improbables qui pouvait arriver.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, et que j'avais failli me trahir...

Prudence, donc.

Mon sourire ne réapparut pas. Enfin, peut être que si lorsque je frôlai Drago dans le couloir du deuxième étage en allant en Métamorphose.

Je trouvai que je me contrôlai plutôt bien.

Ce que je contrôlai moins bien c'était le fait de devoir attendre deux jours pour le revoir vraiment. Pour le toucher, l'embrasser...

Maintenant, c'était de plus en plus dur. Il m'arrivait d'avoir envie de lui sauter dessus dans les couloirs, et même si cette réaction semblait sauvage, elle était aussi très alléchante.

Ainsi, je prenais soin d'éviter de croiser son regard autant que possible et, en vérité, de le croiser tout court.

Oui, j'avais connu le plaisir, mais avec ça le désir.

Celui qui vous dit « _là tout de suite_ » et auquel il vous est impossible d'échapper.

Pourtant jusque là, j'avais réussi à résister.

Jusque là.

OoO

A chaque rendez vous je me surprenais à être de plus en plus hardi. En tout cas, moins timide. Par contre, j'avais toujours aussi peur d'être maladroit, alors le plus souvent je laissais faire Drago.

Il lui arrivait d'être si tendre, si attentionné, que je ne le reconnaissais plus. J'avais ce sentiment si sécurisant d'être unique. Cela nous avait considérablement rapprochés.

Toutefois, un incident intervint un mardi midi. Je mangeais de bon appétit comme à mon habitude. En ce moment tout me semblait agréable, même mes notes déplorables en Histoire de la Magie ne pouvaient rien y changer. Je sortais d'un pas léger de la Grande Salle, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite Hermione qui essayait de me mettre les dates des différentes révoltes de sorcières dans la tête.

Oui, à part ça tout était parfait. Avant ce couinement. Un petit cri de petit garçon. Sur un coté du hall je vis alors quelques Serpentards en train de mal traiter un jeune élève de première année.

Je distinguais Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et un autre garçon châtain. Tous avec ce même sourire cruel. Ils semblaient vraiment s'amuser de la peur de ce gamin.

Je pus alors distinguer son insigne tandis que Crabbe se décalait pour laisser passer un autre garçon. C'était un Poufsouffle.

Alors que je reportais mon attention sur les Serpentards, je vis que le nouvel arrivé n'était autre que Drago. Sa couleur de cheveux était reconnaissable entre mille.

Je n'entendais pas d'où j'étais mais il était évident que Drago n'était pas en train de défendre le gamin. La déception me frappa de plein fouet.

Ok, je le savais cruel mais s'en prendre à un première année...Je pensais qu'il était à présent au dessus de tout ça. Apparemment pas.

- Mais comment il peut faire ça ??

Ca m'avait échappé. Harry se tourna vers moi, certainement interpellé par mon ton incrédule.

- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant de la part de Malefoy et sa clique...

- Non mais je veux dire, comment _ils peuvent_ faire ça sans qu'un professeur ne les remarque...

Il valait mieux éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons avec ce genre de remarque. Je le sentais aussi en colère que moi et j'imagine que quelques minutes de plus et il aurait agi, mais heureusement McGonagall surgit, les traits déformés par la fureur.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut tolérer que ces Mangemorts s'attaquent à tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas des Mangemorts.

Du tac au tac, c'est ce que je lui répondis. Sans réfléchir, une nouvelle fois. Cela sembla l'interloquer.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Et voilà, la palme d'or du plus gros gaffeur revient à Ronald Weasley !

Heureusement pour moi j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

- Bah, on ne peut pas l'être si jeune...

Jouer l'idiot me sortait de bien des situations. Et j'avais apparemment un talent pour cela car Harry se crut obliger de m'expliquer d'un ton condescendant que bien sur que si on pouvait être Mangemorts à cet âge. Et que ces Serpentards là en fassent déjà partie, il n'y en avait aucun doute.

Evidemment, je savais très bien, et mieux que lui, qu'ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, en tout cas, pas Drago.

N'empêche que c'était encore pire, rien n'excusait sa méchanceté. A ce moment là, j'eux presque honte d'en être amoureux. Il ne méritait pas mon amour niais et inconditionnel. Je ne dis pas que mon amour était un cadeau exceptionnel mais seul les gens biens méritent l'amour.

Et Drago n'en faisait pas partie.

La colère était rapidement passée, déjà en pénétrant dans la salle commune elle avait disparu.

Mais quelque chose de plus terrible l'avait remplacé.

J'étais perdu. Le doute s'insinua sournoisement en moi.

J'assistais à un combat intérieur pire que celui habituel, c'est-à-dire « tarte à la mélasse ou tarte à la crème ? ». En général ça se terminait par un compromis très simple, je prenais les deux. Mais là, c'était impossible.

Le choix devait être fait. Devais-je le quitter oui ou non ?

Cette réaction pouvait sembler extrême. J'avais juste vu de mes propres yeux quelque chose qui confirmait ce que je savais déjà : Drago n'était pas un gentil garçon plein de bons sentiments. Et jusque là, il faut avouer que ça ne m'avait pas posé problème outre mesure (cela faisait tout de même 5 mois qu'on était ensemble). Mais là, je ne sais pas, ça avait été un déclic. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais du mal à supporter certains de ses traits de caractère, même si je ne me l'avouais pas. Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ça alors qu'avec moi il était si différent. Rarement par ses gestes et ses paroles, mais par un certain sentiment qui m'envahissait lorsque j'étais avec lui. Une sorte d'apaisement, de complicité silencieuse, une chaleur qui, telle une bulle, nous encerclait, nous rapprochait.

Et je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose, j'en étais persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Mais la je l'avais vu tellement autrement qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose que moi. Je ne disais pas qu'il se servait de moi, j'avais depuis peu de temps compris qu'il était sincère, mais tout de même, est ce qu'au final c'était un bien pour moi de le fréquenter ?

La partie majoritaire de mon cerveau hurlait « _ouiiii_ » à plein poumons, mais l'autre, plus raisonnée, qui intervenait si rarement, me disait que non, ce n'était pas un bien.

Qui écouter alors ?

Ce n'était pas simple, pas du tout. Mais depuis le temps, j'aurais pourtant du savoir que « _simplicité_ » n'était pas le maitre mot de notre relation...

Ce jour là était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Car c'était la première fois que je doutais du bien fondé de notre relation.

OoO

C'était un jour où nous devions nous voir.

Je ne touchais que très peu (par rapport à d'habitude) à ce qu'il y avait à manger, trop absorbé parce que j'allais lui dire.

Je voulais essayer de lui faire comprendre que je voulais prendre mes distances. C'était vraiment naze mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui demander de changer, ni de lui dire « d'exprimer ses sentiments » davantage. C'était inconcevable.

Après avoir mangé, je montais directement vers le dortoir pour trouver un papier et une plume et rédiger ce que je pourrais lui dire. Car je ne me voyais pas dire ça à voix haute, surtout si quelqu'un d'autre montait.

Beaucoup de propositions furent raturées, dont :

_« Drago, en ce moment je doute un peu sur nous et je voudrais qu'on espace un peu nos rendez vous pour que je me retrouve et que bla bla bla... »_

Ridicule, pas du tout moi.

« _Drago, ton sale caractère m'énerve et j'ai besoin d'arrêter de te voir pendant un moment._ »

Ca, c'était plus son style, impérieux genre « c'est moi qui décide et t'as rien à dire ».

Au bout d'un moment, je fus logiquement à court d'idées. Je me surpris à répéter Drago plusieurs fois à voix haute, pendant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, comme si ça allait attirer l'inspiration.

Mais au lieu d'attirer l'inspiration, ça attira Dean qui ouvrit la porte brusquement, pile au moment où je répétais « Drago ». Le regard qu'il me jeta força ma machine cérébrale à marcher plus vite que jamais.

- Dragon, Dragon, me mis-je à dire.

Nouveau regard intrigué.

- C'est une nouvelle technique pour apprendre !, rajoutai-je pour m'expliquer. J'expérimente.

Dans le genre rattrapage tiré par les cheveux on ne faisait pas mieux. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

- Hum, hum...Et tu apprends quoi ? Comment dire dragon ?

Je sentis que je l'avais moyennement convaincu.

- Non, c'est le...nom d'un gobelin ! Eugène Dragon...Binns nous en a parlé tout à l'heure...

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Tu devais dormir. Dommage car c'était passionnant !

Je crois que je me suis légèrement enfoncé en disant cela, car généralement c'était plutôt moi qui dormais pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie...

Pourtant il se mit à sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai dormi, mais j'étais vraiment crevé...Je demanderais à Hermione de me passer ses cours.

J'acquiesçai en priant pour qu'il oublie tout ça.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Seamus ?

- Euh...non, mais il doit être avec Lavande.

Dean se rembrunit si soudainement que j'avais l'impression de lui avoir annoncé que les ASPIC se passaient en réalité à la fin de la 6ème année.

- Oh. Oui, bien sur.

Sur ce, il alla s'allonger sur son lit et ne m'adressa plus la parole.

Moi je descendis du mien et me dirigeai vers la porte en emportant mon sac.

Avant de sortir je me retournai vers lui.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination qui me joua un tour ou non, mais je crus voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Je n'osai rien dire mais l'envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas me démangea. C'était tout de même la deuxième fois dans l'année que je le voyais pleurer.

OoO

Je n'eux pas plus de succès à la bibliothèque ou je m'étais réfugié pour écrire cette foutue phrase. J'essayais de formuler tant bien que mal quelque chose de convaincant et qui ne le mettrait pas en colère. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Le mieux était de l'éviter jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision.

Oui, bonne idée. Très bonne même.

Malheureusement, il y a des jours comme ça ou Merlin vous en veut, et où ce que vous voudrez éviter à tout prix se produit.

Par exemple, ici, ce que j'aurais voulu éviter à tout prix c'était tomber sur Drago en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Et devinez, alors que je franchissais à peine la porte, qui arriva presque en face de moi ?

Si vous avez répondu Drago, je suis impressionné. Car c'était bien lui. D'un regard impérieux autour de lui, il put constater qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, ainsi il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa rapidement.

- Ca se dit qu'on avance notre rendez vous à disons...maintenant ?

Oui, à ce moment là ma haine pour Merlin était d'autant plus forte que le regard coquin de Drago embrasa mon corps dans son intégralité.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que mon but de ce soir était de mettre des distances. Je choisis donc de cacher mon trouble et je répondis le plus calmement possible :

- Désolé Drago, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Comme quoi ? Tes devoirs ? Avoue que je te propose quelque chose de bien plus agréable...non ?

Etait ce bien sa main qu'il posait sur mes fesses là ?

Oui. Je déglutis et avec une force de caractère que je trouvai assez admirable, je retirai sa main de mon fessier, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui asséner d'un ton sans appel :

- Oui mais pour le moment, vois-tu, je n'ai pas le temps.

Et je m'éloignai, résistant à l'envie de me retourner rien que pour voir sa tête. Je l'imaginais, bouillant de colère, frustré de ne pas avoir pu profiter de l'objet de ses rêves...hum, oui bon, je m'emporte, mais j'étais sur de l'avoir bien énervé comme il fallait.

Je sentais d'avance que j'allais en subir les conséquences le soir même. Mais avec le self contrôle dont je venais de faire preuve, je n'avais plus peur de rien.

OoO

Et ca ne manqua pas. Au diner, il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. Jamais. Une totale ignorance que j'interprétais comme du mépris.

Tu m'as repoussé, bah tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Oui, Drago c'était tout à fait ça. Ca ne prédisait rien de bon.

Pourtant j'y allais, à l'heure habituelle.

Tout de même un peu stressé, mais déterminé.

Il faisait les cents pas et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver.

Un regard froid, un visage impénétrable. C'était bizarre comme en une seconde il me donnait l'impression d'être un inconnu pour lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Ok, c'est définitif, feindre l'innocence n'avance jamais à rien.

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré et énervé mais ne rajouta rien. Il attendait, ne dirigeant pas son regard glacial et inquisiteur sur autre chose que moi.

Ca marchait à chaque fois.

- J'ai détesté ton attitude de ce matin.

Ce n'était pas une réponse directe à sa question, mais bon, c'était sorti tout seul. Il ne comprit évidemment pas sur le coup. C'est surement ce qu'il allait me dire en ouvrant la bouche mais soudain, il parut comprendre.

- Tu parles de ce gamin ?

- Oui.

Il eut un petit rire de soulagement.

- Si c'est que ça !

Quel garçon horripilant !

Je sortis de mes gonds devant sa désinvolture insupportable :

- Non, c'est pas que ça ! Tu as vraiment un comportement de con ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, qu'est ce que ça t'apporte !?

Il parut plus que surpris de mon coup de colère. Il ne remarqua même pas le fait que je l'ai traité de con.

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de ce gamin ?

Il devait me trouver ridicule. Et je l'étais surement. Peut importe.

- Mais je m'en fous de lui ! C'est juste que je déteste ta façon d'être avec les autres.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Peut être trop abruptement pour lui, à voir ses sourcils se relever lentement. Il gardait une expression glaciale, cette expression qui me donna l'impression de l'avoir insulté.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça. Tu le sais depuis le début.

Là, il n'avait pas tort.

- Oui je le sais. Mais vu comment tu es avec moi je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses te comporter comme ça avec les autres !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne vais certainement pas changer pour tes beaux yeux.

Je me sentis comme figé par cette phrase. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé comme ça. Avec ce mépris. Je remontais un an en arrière lorsque entendre ces remarques acerbes n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel.

Là, c'était un véritable coup de poing. Il me fusillait du regard, ses traits maintenant crispés par une fureur froide.

Je l'avais piqué au vif, je m'en rendis compte. Avant, je n'avais jamais vraiment rien dit sur son comportement, et j'imagine que mon silence là-dessus le rassurait. Mais maintenant que je venais d'émettre – assez maladroitement, il était vrai – une critique, cela le mettait hors de lui.

- Je ne suis pas avec toi pour que tu fasses mon procès Ron. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ta fausse indignation pour ce gosse dont tu n'as rien à foutre. Si tu crois que tes bons sentiments t'honorent, tu te trompes. La preuve : qui s'intéresse à toi pour ta gentillesse ou ta bonne foi ? Personne. Ca ne marche qu'avec Potter ça ! Alors évite les remarques sur mon comportement car si tu veux tout savoir je me fous complètement de ce que tu penses. Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, ok. Je peux t'en sortir aussi. Mon attitude impose le respect des autres. Alors que toi...personne te respecte. Même tes amis, je suis sur qu'il te prenne pour le dernier des idiots. Toujours à rendre service, à être sympa... Tu t'écrases devant le « héros », tu t'écrases devant l'intello, tu t'écrases même devant ta petite sœur. Tu es ridicule et tu oses me donner des leçons ??

Drago savait faire mal. Mieux que quiconque.

Avec un calme terrifiant en plus.

Son léger rire méprisant m'acheva.

Je restais face à lui, mais en même temps, j'étais si loin... Il m'aurait boxé, je crois que le résultat aurait été le même. Lui il ne me quittait pas des yeux, essayant de déceler chez moi le moindre signe de tristesse, de douleur, d'accablement. Pour ensuite se délecter d'avoir réussi à me détruire en quelques phrases.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. D'une voix sourde je lui dis :

- Je crois que le sujet est clos.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Son visage n'exprimait aucun remord. Il était dur et la cruauté transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau.

J'aurais tellement aimé le haïr à cette seconde là.

Tellement.

OoO

Il l'avait dit lui-même. Je me laissais écraser par tout le monde.

Après ce qu'il m'avait dit, la seule chose qui m'écrasait c'était la tristesse. L'incompréhension aussi.

Je crois que je suis resté figé pendant quelques instants. Sonné. Drago a attendu en silence puis il a finit par me dire « _Allez viens_ ».

Maintenant, je sais très bien que j'aurais du retourner à mon dortoir. Mais je l'ai suivi, comme un automate. Comme le gentil abruti que j'étais, je tendais l'autre joue.

On est allé dans sa chambre. Il s'est allongé sur son lit, et il m'a invité à faire de même.

Cote à cote mais silencieux, nous sommes restés jusqu'à tard comme ça. Il a essayé de me prendre la main, mais je l'ai retiré. Il n'a rien dit.

Au bout d'un moment, je suis parti. J'ai vu qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il s'est ravisé. Il avait compris qu'il avait assez parlé pour la soirée.

Je marchai lentement dans les couloirs. J'essayai de ne pas trop réfléchir. C'était une sensation bizarre, de vide. J'étais surtout crevé.

En entrant dans la salle commune, je pus constater que je n'étais pas la seule personne encore debout à cette heure là. En tout cas, pas dans son lit.

Je vis quelqu'un recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Je reconnus Dean.

Il regardait le feu, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

Aucun étonnement ne parut sur son visage. Il avait du voir mon lit vide.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Parfois - et particulièrement ce soir - le silence est d'or.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui et je me mis à contempler le feu moi aussi. Mon regard dériva ensuite vers Dean. Ce qui me frappa c'était son expression triste.

Je compris que je devais avoir la même. Un élan de compassion m'envahit. D'impuissance aussi. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Comme je ne pouvais rien faire pour moi.

Je ne sus pas ce qui me poussa à faire ça mais je posai ma main sur son bras. Il se retourna, surpris et je lui souris. Doucement, un petit sourire par lequel je voulais faire passer mon soutien.

Soutien de quoi ? Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait. Et j'avais saisi qu'il ne fallait mieux pas le demander.

Parfois, il fait savoir accepter les réactions de chacun.

Il parut apprécier et me rendit mon sourire. Et retourna ensuite son attention vers le feu.

Je finis par me lever et me diriger vers l'escalier.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

J'allai poser mon pied sur la première marche quand il m'interpella :

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

OoO

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas.

**OoO**

Hum, voilà.

A la prochaine (qui sera je ne sais quand, en ce moment j'ai pas mal de travail :s).

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Le quitter ?

Un petit chapitre.

Bonne Lecture et désolée d'être si longue.

**OoO**

Au petit déjeuner, j'essayai de ne pas regarder Drago. Il aurait pu ne pas être là, je ne l'aurais pas vu. J'étais crevé de ma nuit blanche. Je n'avais fait que penser à lui et à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Une décision était inévitable : je devais le quitter. Arrêter le massacre.

Comme si Merlin voulait m'enfoncer dans mon malheur, c'était une de ces matinées « _en commun avec les Serpentards _». Eviter Drago du regard pendant le temps d'un petit déjeuner, ok. Mais pendant quatre heures de cours, c'était plus dur.

Surtout qu'il ne faisait rien pour m'éviter lui, au contraire. A chaque cours où il se trouvait devant moi, il ne faisait que de se retourner pour me voir. Evidemment, je finis par rencontrer son regard. Il me fit même un sourire léger. En temps normal, il ne m'en faisait jamais, pas devant tout le monde en tout cas. Il n'aurait pas pris ce risque s'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Car c'était évident que c'était la raison de ces petits regards exagérément doux pour être honnêtes. J'étais rassuré pour lui qu'il ait conscience d'avoir été trop loin.

Mais le mal était fait n'est ce pas ?

Le soulagement qui m'envahit lorsque midi sonna n'avait pour une fois rien à voir à la perspective de mettre fin à mes exigences stomacales. Je n'en pouvais juste plus d'essayer de ne pas faire attention à Drago.

Le début du déjeuner se passa silencieusement. J'étais assis entre Seamus et Harry, Hermione était en face de moi, coincée entre ma sœur et Dean.

Je sentais un certain climat de tension entre lui et Seamus. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne plaisantaient pas. Alors qu'en temps normal, ils faisaient l'animation de toute la tablée. Bien sur, cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié que Dean ne soit pas d'humeur joyeuse mais je ne l'avais jamais vu le montrer devant Seamus.

Dean finit rapidement son assiette avant de sortir de table en coup de vent, sans un mot. Seamus le suivit de près, son dessert à peine avalé.

Ce fut Harry qui finit par dire tout haut ce que je me demandais tout bas depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Dean ?? Il est vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps...

J'acquiesçai vivement. Hermione releva la tête, regarda autour d'elle – nous étions presque les derniers de la table – et je sus qu'elle savait quelque chose. Elle sembla hésiter un moment mais elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans nous dire ce qu'elle savait.

- Si je vous le dis, vous me promettez de ne pas le répéter ??

- On le jure.

J'avais parlé pour Harry, mais la curiosité de résoudre le mystère Dean était trop forte.

- Sous aucun prétexte ?

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Hermione l'ignora et se pencha vers nous :

- Bon, en fait, je crois que Dean est...

- Oui ??

- ...amoureux de Seamus.

Le tableau aurait été comique. Harry et moi étions totalement figés, complètement abasourdis.

Surtout Harry. Car en y réfléchissant, c'était logique. Sa haine pour Lavande, sa tristesse, ses dessins...

Harry en était toujours la bouche ouverte :

- Amoureux de Seamus ?? Mais...c'est un garçon !

- Je vois pas le problème !

Je sentais que j'étais un peu trop sur la défensive en disant cela, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de savoir que Dean était comme moi. Même si lui aimait son meilleur ami pris et manifestement hétéro. Un élan de compassion me traversa.

- Oui enfin, c'est bizarre quand même. Heureusement qu'il n'est plus dans l'équipe de Quidditch, j'aurais été gêné dans les douches...

Hermione lui lanca un regard noir.

- C'est une remarque que j'aurais plutôt attendu de la part de Ron ça.

Ce fut à moi de l'assassiner des yeux.

- Merci Hermione, je vois que l'image que tu as de moi n'évolue pas beaucoup...

Elle baissa les yeux avant de rougir.

Si elle savait...Et si Harry savait. Est-ce qu'il se changerait toujours devant moi ? Continuerais t il à prendre sa douche en même temps que moi ?

J'en doutais.

Si j'avais déjà pensé à leur dire la vérité, maintenant il n'en était plus question. Pas à Harry en tout cas. Hermione comprendrait, c'était sur, mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas lui dire. D'autant plus que je sortais avec Drago Malefoy, notre « ennemi de toujours ».

Enfin, plus pour longtemps.

J'entendais vaguement Harry s'expliquer de sa réaction avec Hermione tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Il n'était plus là bien sur.

Je me levais de table. Harry et Hermione me suivirent.

Je rencontrai ma sœur qui fit signe à Harry. Discrètement il alla la voir avant de s'échapper avec elle. J'essayai d'ignorer le fait que c'était à nouveau une preuve flagrante que leur relation ne se résumait plus à une simple amitié.

Hermione était silencieuse à coté de moi.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Ron. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste qu'il t'arrive d'avoir des réflexions un peu...mal placées, parfois.

Je la voyais très gênée et, au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je la rassurai :

- C'est pas grave Hermione. Merci de nous l'avoir dit.

Il était vrai que c'était assez étonnant qu'elle nous ait fait part de sa découverte. Normalement elle taisait ce genre de chose, comme lorsqu'elle avait comprit que Lupin était un loup garou.

- Oui, en fait c'est parce que je me suis dit que c'était mieux que vous soyez au courant, pour ne pas faire de gaffe... Mais quand je vois la réaction de Harry, je me demande si j'ai bien fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'y fera. C'est juste la surprise, et un esprit un peu arriéré sur les bords, mais bon.

Elle me sourit.

- Et toi ?

Je savais que me la jouer trop ouvert aurait été suspect, alors je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et de lui sortir un :

- Je peux m'habituer à l'idée.

J'aurais pu rajouter « _du moment qu'il ne me mette pas de main au cul !_ » pour faire plus vrai. Mais, de une, j'étais mal placé pour dire ça, de deux, je savais très bien que Dean n'était pas du tout le genre à faire ça, et de trois, elle me prenait déjà pour un gros lourd à mes heures, je ne voulais pas lui donner raison.

- Je trouve surtout ça triste pour lui.

Hermione ne me répondit pas, tout simplement car Seamus arrivait vers nous. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Dean ?

- Non désolé...

- Pas grave, merci.

Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

L'inquiétude de Seamus me fit plaisir. Au moins, si les sentiments amoureux de Dean n'étaient pas partagés, il y avait toujours cette amitié qui les reliait.

Cette révélation m'avait, en tout cas, sorti Drago de la tête pendant quelques temps. Mais la réalité implacable me rattrapa bien vite.

Ainsi d'une façon plus prononcé que d'habitude, je ne suivis rien de l'après midi. Chaque cours était une occasion de plus pour penser à mon problème.

Bien sur, il fallut que McGonagall m'interroge.

J'écopai de vingt points en moins pour mon inattention.

OoO

En sortant de Sortilèges, Drago m'attendait. Enfin, non, il passait juste au moment ou je sortais, mais j'étais sur que c'était tout sauf une coïncidence. Surtout qu'il me fit un signe de la tête pour que je le suive. Je voulais l'ignorer mais il valait mieux savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Je ralentis alors qu'Harry et Hermione marchaient devant moi et je me retournai vers Drago pour le suivre dans l'autre sens.

Nous finîmes par atteindre un coin tranquille. Il me sourit. Décidément, il prenait très à cœur son opération de pardon.

- Ca va ?

J'haussai les épaules, sans lui rendre son sourire.

- On se voit demain soir ?

- Je sais pas.

Les yeux dans les yeux nous attendîmes. Ce que j'espérais au fond de moi c'était des excuses.

Je les attendais tellement. Silencieusement, je le regardais et j'attendais.

Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Alors je brisai notre contact visuel et m'éloignai.

Il ne protesta même pas.

Et j'étais si pathétique que je l'aimais pour ça.

OoO

Inexorablement le soir approchait.

Je repensai à la veille, en me demandant quoi faire.

Y aller, lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire et repartir dignement ou ne pas y aller et continuer à l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le message ?

Non, la dernière solution ne marcherait pas, je devais me rendre au rendez vous et lui dire que c'était fini. Un peu de courage bon dieu !

Bien sur, trois minutes avant l'heure fatidique, tout courage s'était évaporé. Ce n'était pas que j'avais peur de sa réaction. J'avais peur de la mienne surtout. Et d'autant plus de l' « après ».

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'on était ensemble et l'idée que ça se termine m'effrayait. Même si le mot semblait exagéré c'était exactement ce que je ressentais.

Il fallu m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y aller. Ce qui fit que j'arrivai avec quinze minutes de retard. Je craignis un instant qu'il ne soit plus là, mais pourtant il attendait toujours, assis contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçût il sembla soulagé. Heureusement, car il n'était pas non plus en position de me piquer une crise pour mon retard.

- Finalement, tu es là...Je n'espérais plus te voir venir.

- Eh bien si, tu vois.

Il allait parler mais je le coupai :

- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Ne le dis pas. Je dois te dire quelque chose avant. Car je sais ce que tu veux me dire et je ne veux pas que tu me le dises. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant la suite :

- C'est la première fois que je reste si longtemps avec quelqu'un.

- Et alors ? Tu veux battre un record ?

- Non c'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors, hein ? Franchement Drago, donne-moi une bonne raison de rester avec toi.

Il baissa la tête et pendant plusieurs minutes il ne dit rien.

Jusqu'à ce que je perçoive un chuchotement à peine audible de sa part :

- Je tiens à toi.

Bien sur, je n'étais pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, cela semblait irréel dans sa bouche. Pourtant, je n'osai pas le faire répéter, car cet instant ne pouvait pas être brisé. Ces mots je les attendais depuis tellement longtemps que j'oubliai tout.

Peut être que je me faisais avoir, peut être qu'il s'en tirait trop facilement, s'en s'être excusé mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'était pas je t'aime, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Mais pour le moment, c'était tout.

OoO

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais allongé à coté de lui. Il était collé à moi, sa tête sur mon épaule.

Il était tard, je compris que je devais regagner rapidement mon dortoir. Je me levai donc sans un mot pour me rhabiller. Je prenais mon pantalon lorsque sa voix brisa le silence :

- Reste.

Je me retournai vers lui.

- S'il te plait Ron, reste avec moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre. Plutôt une sorte de supplication. J'y croyais à peine, mais je m'avançai donc à nouveau vers le lit. Il me prit la main et me fit tomber sur lui. Il se mit ensuite au dessus de moi avant de m'embrasser avec plus de passion qu'il ne m'en avait jamais offert. Il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux puis ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Il m'embrassait à en perdre son souffle.

Enfin il me serra fort, ses bras entourant mon torse, sa tête toujours dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je suis désolé Ron, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je n'ai juste pas supporté que toi tu me juges. Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis d'un sale con.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un sale con. Arrogant avec ça. Mais c'était _mon _sale con arrogant.

Et ça faisait toute la différence.

**OoO**

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt.


End file.
